Sola, otra vez
by Gynee
Summary: Siempre llorando por él, día tras día pensando en su cálida sonrisa... ¿No había manera de olvidarle?¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil olvidar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que meses atrás la habían hecho tan feliz? No, no podía. Simplemente...No podía olvidarle.
1. Dolorosos recuerdos

Los rayos de aquel resplandeciente sol brillaban por la ventana, un hermoso día estaba amaneciendo, pero a ella no le importaba. Le daba igual que hoy lloviera, que hiciera sol o que se desencadenara una tempestad atroz. Y si hoy era el fin del mundo, pues mejor para ella. Hacía ya una semana que no se había molestado en salir de casa. Las piernas solo le daban, algunas veces, para bajar al primer piso a comer alguna que otra cosa… Nada más.

Se oía el sonido de las agujas del reloj de su cuarto. "Tic-tac""tic-tac"… El tiempo iba pasando, y ella estaba completamente sola, su estado anímico era, simplemente, pésimo, habían pasado mínimo tres días desde que se miró por última vez en el espejo. Se levantó de su cama, donde hubo estado durante todos aquellos días llorando desconsoladamente en su almohada húmeda por las lágrimas, y se dispuso a mirarse al espejo que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, al lado del armario. Al verse solo pudo hacer una triste mueca, seguida por una lágrima que cayó de sus oscuros y humedecidos ojos. Y otra, y otra más.

_¿Las lágrimas no se cansarían nunca de caer? ¿Siempre estaría sumergida en aquella horrible tristeza y soledad?_

Preguntas que se hacía a cada instante.

Odiaba verse así al espejo, parecía desdichada, dejada… Y no sólo lo parecía. Lo estaba.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que le ayudara a animarse, a verse mejor, a volver a ser la chica de carácter y con impulso de antes, a volver a tener aquella sonrisa confiada de siempre… A volver a ser ella. Y es que no entendía el porqué de todo lo que estaba sucediendo… Aún no comprendía nada, solo sabía una cosa, y es que hasta que él no estuviera ahí ella seguiría igual… O peor.

**_FLASH BACK_**

****—No te vayas, por favor, si te fueras… yo…—no podía continuar, las lágrimas le impedían hablar, sus ojos estaban completamente nublados y sólo atinaba a ver los ojos del chico que la estaba abrazando.

—Tranquila… Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí… Te amo y esto nunca cambiará…—la besó con lentitud— Pero tengo que irme…

—Quiero… venir contigo…—articuló ella agarrándose a la camiseta del chico como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—No… No quiero que corras el mismo riesgo que yo… ¡No quiero perderte! — masculló el chico melancólicamente, cogiéndole rostro suavemente. Ella no sabía que aquella frase era la clave de todo aquello… Que estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —rogó ella llorando aún más dolorosamente que antes.

—Nojiko…—dijo él con los ojos abiertos—Mierda… Yo tampoco…—susurró segundos antes de cogerla por la cintura y aferrarla a él con un beso apasionado.

—Ace…—Susurró ella abrazando por el cuello al chico, si había algo que tenía claro entonces, era que amaba a ese chico, desde el momento en que lo vio en la boda de su hermana….

_/_

_~ 1 año atrás~_

—_¿Cómo? ¿Dentro de 7 días? ¿QUE TE CASAS?_ —_gritó Nojiko, presionando sin compasión al pobre Den Den Mushi. Estaba histérica por esta noticia que le había dado la pelirroja. _

—_Pues sí…_—contestó_ Nami con voz cortada. Poco típico de ella._

—_¿¡Y sería mucho pedir saber con quién?!_ —_ replicó Nojiko—Como nunca me llamas para explicarme nada…—se hizo la ofendida, aunque tenía motivos más que pesados para estarlo._

_—Verdad… —hizo una pausa seguida de una risa tonta- pues… Me caso con la persona más importante de mi vida… Me caso con…_

_Iba a responder pero Nojiko la cortó._

_—¿Con el tío del pelo verde?— chilló, imaginando un bebé con el pelo pelirrojo y verde. ¡El fin del mundo estaba cerca!_

_— ¿Casarme con Zoro?¡Nooo! ¡Por dios! ¡Eso nunca!— chilló Nami notando arcadas._

_De repente se oyó otro grito, procedente de donde estaba Nami, que empezó:_

_—¡CÓMO QUE TE CASAS CON ZORO! ¡CREÍA QUE TE CASABAS CONMIGO!—gritaba un chico, por lo que Nojiko pudo adivinar quién era, solo había un chico así…_

_—¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y qué rábanos dices! Estoy hablando con mi hermana… ¡Y claro que me caso contigo, tontorrón!—gritó Nami regalándole al afortunado un sonoro coscorrón, que el moreno ni siquiera notó. Estaba inmunizado._

_Ante esta conversación Nojiko sonrió dulcemente, estaba muy feliz por su hermana, se lo merecía… sabía que Luffy la cuidaría siempre, que la amaría siempre…_

_—Nami, te llamo luegoo — y colgó, no quería interrumpir ningún momento de intimidad._

_—¿Nojiko? ¿Hola? Colgó…—se lamentó Nami— ¡Es que solo oyes lo que quieres!—dijo, sarmoneándolo._

_—Jooo, Namiii no te enfades— Luffy hizo pucheritos. Nami no se pudo resistir, le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó._

—No estoy enfadada… Ni aunque quisiera estarlo, no podría… Eres demasiado adorable— dijo Nami fingiendo un enfado. Luffy sonrió de lado y juntó sus labios con los de la chica, sorprendiéndola gratamente—Nami… Te quiero.

Nami sintió su corazón bombearle demasiado rápido. No lograba acostumbrarse a las atenciones de Luffy. Le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó, notando la felicidad penetrar en cada rincón de su alma.

**_/_**

La boda se celebró en el pequeño pueblo natal de Nami, donde vivía Nojiko. Por parte de Nami asistió todo el pueblo, incluido el alcalde, que había sido como un padre para ella y Nojiko. Por parte de Luffy asistió solamente Ace, y evidentemente sus mejores amigos, todos sus nakama.

El día era soleado, y el sol brillaba intensamente. Las nubes eran frágiles y parecía que no tenían intención alguna de amenazar con lluvia. Soplaba una brisa suave, refrescando un poco el ambiente de aquel día veraniego.

Habían decidido casarse al aire libre. Bellemère sería testigo de aquella esperada unión: se casarían en la colina coronada por aquella cruz de madera. Nada hacía más feliz a Nami que eso.

Los casaría el alcalde, ya que no querían una boda religiosa, simplemente necesitaban alguien que los uniese, nada más.

Nami llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco ajustado, y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con una " pinza " adornada con cintas y flores blancas, mientras que Luffy iba vestido de negro, con un traje formal pero con su aire descuidado, sin corbata y con algunos botones desabrochados, al igual que Nami. Los dos tenían su estilo.

Se encontraron todos a la colina. El pueblo de Nami acogió muy calurosamente a Luffy y a los demás, que estaban todos entusiasmados.

Ace vino a media boda, cumpliendo con su tradición; la impuntualidad.

Nojiko estaba a primera fila, ella iba vestida de azul celeste y blanco, conjuntando los dos colores en un sencillo vestido que la hacían todavía más hermosa.

Al ver venir a Ace, todo el mundo se giró (que es lo normal, todos tenemos instinto cotilla xD) y él se quedó cortado. Se sentó lo más adelante que pudo, la tercera fila. Estaba entusiasmado, no se lo creía… Que su hermano pequeño infantil y comilón se casara era increíble… y todavía era más increíble que se casara antes que él, que era el mayor. Pero igualmente se alegraba muchísimo por él. Sabía que Nami le amaría para siempre, con sus virtudes y defectos… Que no eran precisamente pocos.

Todo fue estupendo, y Nami y Luffy no pararon de mirarse en toda la ceremonia, como ansiosos.

Robin llevaba un vestido largo hasta más debajo de las rodillas de color blanco, le quedaba estupendamente. Llevaba un corte de pelo muy refinado, los mechones negros le caían por los lados, cogidos en una cola de caballo. Estaba bailando con Zoro, que la miraba ensimismado, como si viera un ángel. Estaba tan hermosa… Zoro se había puesto un traje oscuro, no le gustaba nada ir de blanco. Él sí llevaba corbata, cosa que hizo que Nami se riera de él durante toda la ceremonia.

Ussop y Chopper estaban sentados en una mesa, comiendo exquisitos platos que les habían preparado.

Franky se había puesto pantalones (O/O ¿en serio?) y sus calzoncillos no se dejaron ver durante toda la tarde (pues sí, va en serio lo de los pantalones xD)

Sanji bailaba con diferentes chicas, feliz, la verdad estaba muy contento tanto por Luffy como por Nami. Aunque Luffy le había quitado su Nami Swan él sabía des del principio que Nami estaba enamorada de Luffy.

_"_**_Luffy… ayúdame…"_**

Creía que no había podido dejar a Nami en mejores manos, sin duda alguna Luffy era el chico ideal para ella.

...

Nojiko estaba sentada entre los invitados, de vez en cuando venía alguien y le felicitaba por ser su hermana y a veces había gente que venía para hablar con ella.

Tenía ganas de bailar, pero no quería hacerlo sola…

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?—le dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la mano que le habían tendido y la cogió, siendo levantada por un chico moreno.

—Bueno… Por qué no— dijo, dejándose guiar por aquel chico.

—Oye…—empezó el chico— ¿Tu eres la hermana de Nami no?—preguntó curioso el chico.

—Pues sí… ¡Un momento! No serás…

—Pues sí— adivinó él— Soy el hermano de Luffy. Soy Ace, encantado.

—Yo soy Nojiko, y como has podido comprobar, soy la hermana de Nami.

—Mmh… Dime… ¿Qué tal se porta Nami normalmente?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?—dijo Nojiko arrufando la nariz.

—Es que... Quiero saber si Luffy está a salvo…—dijo sacando la lengua.

—Nami tiene carácter…_"Demasiado…"_ Pero créeme, delante de Luffy no se puede resistir… Tranquilo, no hay peligro….—respondió ella, con autosuficiencia.

—Vaya… Sí que estás bien informada… —se sorprendió Ace.

—Yo lo sé todo—dijo Nojiko haciéndose la mejor.

—jajaj… Está bien… Pero no creo que seas mejor que yo…—dijo Ace desafiante.

—No… Qué va—se burló ella.

—Tú lo has dicho…

—¡Lo decía en sentido irónico, bobo!

—¡No soy bobo!

—¡Lo eres!

Y empezaron a pelearse como dos críos de primaria. Todos los invitados se los miraban como si fueran dos bichos raros. Incluso Robin y Zoro que se mantenían alejados de ellos sintieron sus gritos y se giraron a ver tal escena.

Luffy y Nami ni siquiera prestaban atención a aquél escándalo, sólo tenían aliento para besarse y abrazarse, para mirarse y quererse, lo demás era secundario para ellos.

...

—¡Eres un crío! — gritaba Nojiko.

—¡Y tu una histérica! —devolvía Ace.

—¡Si estoy histérica es por tu culpa!

—Grr… ¡No te soporto! —gruñó girando su cara hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Nojiko.

—¡Pues ya somos dos!- Giró su cara de la misma manera, evitando así enfurecerse más-.

—Son como dos críos… —reía Robin divertida—Ya verás que con el tiempo no podrán vivir sin estas discusiones…—le dijo a Zoro, que la miró extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, mirándola curioso.

—Ya lo verás…—sonrió enigmáticamente.

Zoro sonrió y después de mirarla fijamente la besó.

—Me encantas…—susurró a su oído.

—Lo sé—respondió ella arrogante, juntando sus narices.

**_"Robin… Confío en ti" _**

Al recordar eso no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Tener la confianza del espadachín había significado mucho para ella. Él había arriesgado su vida, su sueño, su futuro sólo por ella, por salvarla a ella de la muerte.

Le correspondió, y ella no podía ser más feliz ahora.

...

Chopper se levantó de su silla, pues ya le dolía el culo y arrastró a Ussop a la pista de baile.

Sanji se reía a carcajada limpia de Ussop, pues estaba bailando a lo loco, y todo el mundo le miraba, pero él se enorgullecía, y le contaba a Chopper que había sido el mejor bailarín de su isla.

...

Nojiko se había vuelto a sentar en su silla, medio enfadada medio avergonzada. Este chico la había hecho salir de sus cabales… Nunca nadie se había atrevido (xD)…

Pero… Le había gustado mucho conocerlo… él sería el primer amigo que tendría… Sonaba penoso… Que con veintidós años estuviera sola… En su rostro se dibujó una cara triste y melancólica, que hizo oscurecer su rostro.

"Mierda… otra vez... no, por favor… No es momento de pensar eso…— susurró Nojiko con voz rota—No quiero pensar eso—murmuró mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

—Nojiko… ¿Estás bien? — le dijo Ace en voz baja.

—A-Ace… —susurró Nojiko levantando su rostro y dejando ver las lágrimas que ocultaba.

El corazón de Ace dio un vuelco al ver así a Nojiko. Aunque la acabara de conocer algo le impedía marcharse de su lado, algo le retenía a ella…

—Tranquilo… Estoy bien…— dijo ella intentando sonreír.

—No, no lo estás…—le cogió la mano y la levantó dulcemente—Ven…

Y ella se dejó guiar, se sentía segura a su lado.

Ace la guió en la cima de una pequeña colina cerca de donde se celebraba la boda. Esta estaba más escondida, y a la cima un árbol reposaba.

—¿Por qué me has llevado aquí? —preguntó Nojiko mirando al suelo— "Aunque es un lugar precioso…"

—Pues porque quería que habláramos a solas…—le dijo sentándose en la hierba— ¿Te sientas a mi lado? —preguntó.

—S-sí…—y se sentó, mirando profundamente el infinito que se dibujaba tras aquellas colinas verdes de Cocoyashi.

—Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero… Esto no me impide preocuparme por ti…— Nojiko enrojeció por aquel comentario del chico—No tienes porque contarme lo que te pasa si te incomoda…—hizo una pausa que a Nojiko se le hizo eterna—Pero… Me quedaré aquí contigo el rato que quieras—dijo sonriéndole sinceramente, con una sonrisa que a Nojiko le dieron ganas de abrazarle y contárselo todo, pero… No quería que se alejara para evitar cargar en el peso… Era la primera persona que se interesaba tanto por ella, y no quería ser repudiada… Así que lo que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ace, que la recibió pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

Nojiko se sentía ahora protegida por primera vez, se sentía querida, importante… Y, sinceramente, le hubiera gustado disfrutar de esta cálida sensación otras veces que no lo pudo hacer… Al volver a pensar en aquello una lágrima traicionera cayó en sus rojas mejillas, que fue secada por Ace, que se dio cuenta.

—Venga… Vuelve a sonreír como lo hacías antes… Estabas más guapa…—le dijo Ace.

En aquel momento sí que Nojiko pudo reír de corazón, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ace.

—Ace… Gracias…—susurró Nojiko con una sonrisa sincera— Me has ayudado mucho…

—Gracias a ti por regalarme esta sonrisa… Me has dejado… Sin palabras…—Reconoció.

Nojiko hizo una mueca.

—Venga, no me vengas con esas…

—¿Cómo que no te venga con esas? Solo soy sincero…

—¡No, no lo eres, te doy pena!

—¡Pero si tu no das pena ni pidiendo por la calle!

—Eh, eh, ¡ahí te has pasado, niño!

—¡Niña lo serás tú!

—¡Pues si yo soy una niña tu eres un bebé!

Y empezaron a pelearse como dos críos de parvulario, hasta que al quererse levantar, Nojiko se torció el tobillo y fue a caer en brazos de Ace, que la cogió por los pelos.

—No sé quién es la cría que no sabe ni andar…—se burló Ace mirándola fijamente.

—Tsk… ¡Me pones de los nervios! — chilló Nojiko, haciendo el amago de levantarse pero un brazo le impidió hacerlo. Ace le abrazó la cintura, causándole un notorio sonrojo.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Nojiko cortada al ver el rostro de Ace cada vez más cerca del suyo.

—Quererte… —susurró Ace a su oído momentos antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Nojiko se perdió en el cálido aliento de Ace y en sus suaves y ardientes besos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquél momento que parecía haberse extraído de un bonito cuento de hadas.

Pero llegó un momento en que se tuvieron que separar, para mirarse a los ojos, y explicarse el porqué de aquellos besos, el porqué de aquellas caricias.

—Oye, Nojiko… Yo…—pero antes de decir nada más un dedo lo calló posándose en sus labios.

—No digas nada… —le susurró suplicante—Ahora solo quiero estar aquí contigo…— hizo una pausa—No lo estropees… —añadió, con una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Ace hiciera un salto.

—Yo no estropeo nada— murmuró, dejando de sonreír. Su rostro estaba serio. — Y ahora voy en serio…—dijo acercándose ella, volviendo a besarla ahora con un beso corto—Nojiko… Yo… Te quiero…—viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía Nojiko tuvo que añadir algunas palabras más— sé que nos hemos conocido hoy… Y que es muy poco tiempo… Pero yo a eso no le doy importancia, porque…—hizo una pausa y suspiró— Porque cuando te vi noté que mi corazón se aceleraba, y ahora que estoy aquí contigo… No quiero separarme de ti jamás…—acabó, sintiéndose raro por decir todo aquello.

No era propio de él comportarse como un adolescente enamorado.

A Nojiko un millón se sensaciones le pasaron por el cuerpo: sorpresa, duda, alegría… y también otra que no supo identificar: la necesidad de abrazar a aquél chico y de considerarlo algo más que un amigo.

**/**

Y así es como empezó aquél apasionante amor, así es como empezó todo… Y Nojiko no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo, no dejaría que la persona más importante de su vida se marchase…

…Pero al final perdió la batalla. Al siguiente día de que él le dijera aquellas extrañas palabras de despedida, se levantó sola de la cama, y había una nota, dónde Ace se despedía para siempre de ella. Sin explicaciones, dejándola desamparada. Abandonada.

Se había quedado sin la persona que más quería, que la hacía sonreír, que estaba siempre a su lado… Aquél chico sonriente que una vez la había sacado de su oscuridad, de su soledad y de su tristeza ahora había desaparecido dejándola _Sola… otra vez._

...


	2. Dura realidad

**Estoy resubiendo todos los capítulos del fic, leyéndolo ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Los he retocado un poco, para amoldarlos más a mi estilo actual. Perdonad!**

**...  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es enteramente mía.  
**

Yahaah! Volví, qué os pensabais! Pensaba que ya había colgado el segundo capi y resulta que no, que mal =_= este fin de curso es horrible… ~.~que estrés… aayy, bueno, la cuestión esq os traigo el segundo capi, y que agradezco muchísimo los comens del primer capi! Deseo que sigáis leyendo y que me podáis comentar ^^

Aquí va, espero que os guste!

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Dura realidad~**_

Abrió los ojos con espanto. Enfocó la vista en su cuarto. Suspiró. Seguidamente salió de la cama. Lo había recordado todo… El día en que conoció a Ace, el día en que él la dejó…

—Preferiría… Haber soñado solo lo primero…— susurró Nojiko con voz triste.

Después de mirarse al espejo había vuelto a la cama, hoy no tenía ganas ni de levantarse. Se quedaría todo el día en la cama, intentando soñar en los besos y las caricias de Ace…

Pero un ruido impidió que siguiera su actual rutina. Sonaba el timbre. ¡Oh, bendito sonido! Hizo una mueca y se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza. No quería ver a nadie, ni quería que nadie la viese. ¿Qué pensaría la gente al verla con aquellas pintas? Aunque… tampoco es que le importara mucho, la verdad.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

El timbre insistió. Nojiko se hartó y salió de la cama, se puso un camisón y se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando arreglarlo un poco, pues hacía días que no se peinaba... total, ¿Para qué?

Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, y a la mitad el timbre volvió a sonar, molestándola al máximo.

—¡Que ya voy, coño! — gritó, de muy mal humor.

Abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado, pero lo que no se esperaba es encontrar lo que se encontró tras aquella puerta…

—¡Na-Nami! — dijo abalanzándose hacia su hermana, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta junto a Luffy.

—¡Hola hermana! Creí que estabas enfadada o algo… Como gritaste de mala manera… si molestamos volvemos otro día… —dijo simulando molestia.

—Jeje, es que el timbre me pone de los nervios… Anda, pasad, pasad, ¡No os quedéis en la puerta!

Al entrar, Nami pudo comprobar el vacío que había en aquella casa sin Ace, realmente estaba hecha un caos… Estaba todo de cualquier manera…

—Ah... Perdonad el desorden… Hace días que no limpio…—se excusó ella al ver la cara de Nami.

—Tranquila… —dijo ella— Oye, Nojiko…—empezó— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su estado de ánimo.

A Nojiko se le ensombreció el rostro por unos instantes, pero enseguida en su cara se esbozó una completa sonrisa de satisfacción, típica de ella.

—¡Pues claro, todo bien! — contestó, guiñando un ojo.

—_"Típico de ella… mostrarse siempre fuerte frente a los demás…"_—pensó Nami.

—¿Y qué, como os va la vida de casados? —preguntó la chica haciendo sonrojar a los Mugiwara.

— Pu-pues bien…Supongo—contestó Nami tímidamente.

—Ishishishi— Luffy rió con su cálida sonrisa— Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida…— contestó, sacando la lengua infantil, y Nojiko observó divertida como Nami se sonrojaba de sobremanera. Era curioso ver como Nami era tan vulnerable a cualquier comentario de Luffy. Le encantaba ver lo mucho que Nami llegaba a querer a su amado Luffy.

—No sabéis como me alegro de que os vaya todo bien… En serio…— dijo Nojiko sonriendo, aunque Nami notó el tono nostálgico que Nojiko utilizó. De repente la peliazul se dio cuenta de que aun estaban de pie y con una mano en la nuca y sonriendo tontamente les ofreció sentarse en el sofá.

—Qué despistada voy estos días… Perdonad, chicos—se excusó otra vez Nojiko. Nami hizo una mueca.

—¡Ya está bien, nee chan! ¡Dijimos que no pasaba nada y no pasa nada! ¿Se entiende? — acabó, con una cara amenazadora, aunque lo hacía realmente para animar un poco a su hermana, se daba cuenta que ella antes no era así, siempre había sido la chica más orgullosa que había conocido, nunca solía hablar tan repetitivamente y pedir perdón cada dos minutos. Realmente Nojiko no estaba bien. Estaba mal, muy mal.

—¡Vale, lo he pillado! — dijo la chica simulando muy bien un pronunciado fastidio. En realidad estaba en el borde del llanto, algo por dentro la estaba desgarrando, un vacío muy grande se había hecho dueño de su corazón hacía tiempo y hasta aquél momento no fue consciente de ello. Ella pensaba que su problema era la soledad… Qué equivocada estaba. En cuanto vio a su hermana y a Luffy… Su miedo le golpeó fuertemente el pecho, causándole dolor. Se había dado cuenta de que su auténtico problema no era la soledad en sí… Era más bien un intenso miedo a vivir sola, era un miedo a no sentirse querida como los demás.

Sólo de ver aquel feliz matrimonio… Lo unidos, felices y juntos que se encontraban… Sólo de verlos su mente le avisó de que sus cristalinas lágrimas podrían traicionarla y rodar por sus mejillas, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, no delante de ellos… Con lo mucho que los quería… Lo último que quería era causarles a ellos dolor, eso sí que no lo consentiría. Nami tenía derecho a ser feliz, eso lo tenía claro.

—¡Oí, No-Chan! ¿Estás en la luna? —preguntó Luffy empezando a zarandearla y a hacer el gesto del saludo delante de su rostro, como si no pudiera verlo.

Nojiko tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para enfocar al moreno, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada que sirvió para colmar el vaso.

—A-Ace…—susurró haciendo su voz inaudible para Luffy. Nami lo escuchó.

—¡Sí, soy yo, Luffy! — exclamó Luffy creyendo haber escuchado su nombre.

Nojiko se frotó bruscamente los ojos y vio a Luffy. Una sensación de angustia empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo, instalándose en su pecho. Sentía que no iba a poder más… Aquello era horrible.

—Pe-perdonad…— dijo con voz rota instantes antes de deshacerse de Luffy y empezar a correr pasillo abajo. Nami y Luffy se miraron sorprendidos y escucharon como una puerta se cerraba bruscamente.

— "Nojiko… Tu… Viste a Ace en el rostro de Luffy… ¿Verdad?" —pensó Nami abatida— "Tú… aguantas un dolor incalculable en tu corazón".

** _FLASH BACK_**

****Sí, lo recordaba… Nami no había olvidado en ningún instante la reacción que tuvo su hermana cuando tuvo que reconocer que Ace se había ido. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué es lo que había impulsado al moreno a irse de repente sin casi dar explicaciones a nadie… O eso creía ella.

Sus recuerdos almacenaban con perfecta claridad aquél horrible momento…

Era un día nublado, el sol no calentaba y la humedad inundaba la isla. Se podía definir como un día deprimente. Nami miraba la ventana soñolienta, aquél día casi no había podido dormir gracias a dos hechos que le impidieron conciliar el sueño. El primero era que Luffy no estaba, y sin él la cama se le hacía enorme y gélida. Lo que no sabía era el porqué no estaba. Él sólo le había dicho que no vendría a dormir aquella noche, y ella aceptó haciendo pucheros. —_ "Tendría que haberle preguntado…"_—pensó la chica. "Espero que mis sospechas sean falsas, no me gustaría pensar mal de él". Había algo que no le cuadraba de Luffy…Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su hermana ayer le había llamado, y parecía perdida, incompleta… Y con razón, después de aquella conversación sus vidas darían un giro de 180 grados. Recordaba con claridad la conversación que habían mantenido…

****/

"—_Nami?_ —_oyó una voz rota que temblaba._

—_¿Nee chan?_ —_ le preguntó Nami. No podía creerse que aquella vocecita tan débil e insegura fuera la de su orgullosa y decidida hermana mayor._ _—¿Nojiko? —insistió temerosa, esperando que aquella voz realmente no fuera la de su hermana. Falló._

—_S-sí, soy yo_—_hubo un silencio, a Nami le pareció que oía unos débiles sollozos._

—_¿Qu-que te pasa, Nojiko?_ —_ Nami se había empezado a poner nerviosa, aquello no le gustaba nada._

—_Resulta… Que…_—_el silencio volvió a hablar._

—_Nojiko, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estás asustando!_ —_ dijo Nami asustada de verdad. _

—_Ace… Está extraño… Me dijo que se tenía que ir y…_—_ no pudo continuar, las lágrimas corrían su rostro buscando superficie que recorrer y humedecer. No lo entendía… Ace se encontraba con ella, pero había algo que le decía que él se separaría de ella, tenía un doloroso mal presentimiento. La voz tranquilizadora de su hermana la despertó._

—_Nojiko… Primero de todo tranquilízate… ¿Quieres que venga y hablemos un rato?_ —_intentó tranquilizarla ella. La verdad no se esperaba aquello… ¿Desde cuándo Ace se tenía que ir? Y sobretodo… ¿A dónde?¿Por qué? _—eran demasiado las dudas que corrían por su mente.

—_No…Otra faena tendrás, Nami_—_ respondió Nojiko_—_ además_—_ susurró, cortando a Nami_—_ Seguramente sea un malentendido… _—_ se notaba que aquellas palabras no se las creía ni Nojiko misma._

—_A ver Nojiko… No te veo nada bien… Tienes cambios repentinos de humor, te contradices a ti misma… ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas dicho?_

—_No, Nami… Es que…_—_suspiró cansada_—_ Hace días que Ace está raro… Y ayer me dijo aquello y… Me puse a pensar y exploté, te lo tenía que contar…_

—_¿Y no le has pedido explicaciones?_

—_Sí… Le dije que… Bueno… Que no quería alejarme de él…_—_Nami sonrió tiernamente_—_ Y él me dijo que él tampoco…_

—_¿Y después?_

—_Después me dijo que lo dejara, que olvidara lo que me había dicho, que no tenía importancia. Después se fue sin decirme nada diciéndome que volvería tarde, que no lo esperara para dormir…_

_En este momento a Nami le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Luffy, pues él también se había ido hacía un rato, diciéndole exactamente lo mismo que Ace a su hermana "no me esperes para dormir, llegaré tarde"_

—_Entiendo… Qué raro… Resulta que_—_paró en seco su respuesta, todo aquello era demasiado confuso como para empeorar las cosas._

—_¿…Qué?_

—_Nada… me olvidé de lo que tenía que decir_—_se excusó Nami._

—_Nami… Menudo clásico: tu cabeza siempre en las nubes…_—_ Nojiko pareció estar cansándose de la conversación_—_Estoy cansada… Creo que me acostaré…_

—_¿Así no vas a esperar a que venga Ace?_

—_Vendrá… Me lo dijo él…_

—_ "Confía ciegamente en Ace… ¡Nojiko no cambiará nunca!__" _—_pensó Nami antes de contestar a su hermana_—_Nojiko… Para lo que sea…_

—_Sí, te llamaré_—_ acabó Nojiko._

_—O ven a mi casa… Así podremos hablar tranquilamente…_

_—Ok… Nos vemos… _—_hizo una pausa_—_ Gracias, Nami…_

—_Eres mi hermana, para eso estoy ¿Lo recuerdas?_

—_Perfectamente_—_ seguidamente colgó, Nami suspiró, y la imitó._

—_ "Realmente espero que Luffy no tenga nada que ver, todo esto me da muy mala espina"_ —_fue lo último que pensó Nami antes de irse a la cocina a prepararse la cena._

Estaba nerviosa e insegura, temía que pasara algo que cambiara la situación en que se encontraban, temía por su hermana, tenía miedo que le ocurriera algo a Ace y ella no se pudiera reponer nunca, y es que pensaba en su situación y sabía que si algo le sucedía a Luffy su corazón se partiría, tenía muy claro y asumido que ella sin Luffy no podía vivir.

Se fue a dormir con un sentimiento de inseguridad que no fue capaz de quitarse del corazón.

/

Aún notaba su corazón latir con nerviosismo, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ace hubiera vuelto aquella noche y que todo hubiera sido un malentendido… deseaba que Luffy abriera la puerta y le dijera el porqué de su huida repentina aquella noche, cada vez estaba más confundida, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El timbre sonó, y al abrir la puerta fue entonces cuando ocurrió; fue entonces cuanto tuvo que ver en el rostro de Nojiko una desesperación y un dolor que le causaron una punzada en el corazón.

—Na-Nami— susurró Nojiko abalanzándose encima de Nami, abrazándola con mucha fuerza. Nami notó como todo el cuerpo de su hermana temblaba violentamente.

Sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad. Lo sabía.

—¿Nojiko? ¿Que…?—Nojiko no le dejó terminar la frase.

—Ace… Se ha ido—pronunció con un hilillo de voz quebrado que parecía que se estaba a punto de romper.

—_"Esto no puede ser, no…"_—¿Cómo? —aquello impactó demasiado a Nami. Empezó a sudar frío.

—Al final lo esperé, Nami… Lo esperé toda la noche…—hizo una pausa y su expresión cambió una de tristeza a otra de profundo dolor y sufrimiento— Pero al final me… dormí… Y cuando me desperté encontré esto…—Nami no se había fijado en que Nojiko mantenía en su puño cerrado un papel doblado. La peliceleste le enseñó aquél arrugado papel y Nami comprobó que estaba lleno de marcas secas… Eran lágrimas amargas.

—¿Una… carta? —preguntó Nami temerosa-.

—Es una carta… De despedida—Nojiko acabó con toda su fuerza de voluntad, no podía más, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera causándole un daño indescifrable, un daño que ignoraba que procedía de su dañado corazón.

_"Me marcho, Nojiko. Perdonarme a mí mismo por esto que te hago, es imposible. Tampoco espero que tú lo hagas. Tengo que hacer esto. Sólo… Espero que no me odies demasiado, ya sabes que este sentimiento hace que no veamos las cosas que valen la pena. Y no merezco ser quien ocupe tu mente de forma permanente._

_Te quiero, Nojiko… ¡Olvídame y vive libre, chica torpe!"_

****Cuando Nami terminó de leer aquella carta casi se desmaya de la impresión. No podía creérselo, simplemente no podía ser posible. Ace se había ido realmente, aquello no era un simple mal presentimiento suyo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza… Era mucho más que eso.

Nojiko volvería a caer en un dolor indescriptible después de haber sufrido un nefasto pasado. Su corazón que había jurado no confiar nunca más en nadie volvería a cerrarse, sus lágrimas volverían a caer, su ego se evaporaría por aquel cielo gris…

Si Ace no regresaba Nami sabía muy bien que su hermana volvería a caer en toda aquella pesadilla que un día fue desvanecida por aquél chico que la había sacado de su eterno infierno. Y sabía aún más claramente que Nojiko lo último que quería era quedarse _sola… otra vez_._  
_

_Pd; sí, lo último lo dice nojiko, eh?_

_Que os ha parecido? T^T que triste, mi Nojiko chaaan! bueno, poco a poco se va aclarando todo lo que quedó en el aire del primer capi… espero que lo vayáis entendiendo xDD_

_Qualquier cosa que queráis comentar(criticas, abrazos, amenazas,etc) a través de un review!(lo de las amenazas iba en coña, eh? xD)_

_Nos vemos en el capi 3! Cuidaos!_


	3. Recordando su prohibido pasado

**Estoy resubiendo todos los capítulos del fic, leyéndolo ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Los he retocado un poco, para amoldarlos más a mi estilo actual. Perdonad!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es enteramente mía.  
**

Hola! Aquí vuelvo, con un capi más corto pero que desvela una parte del sufrimiento de Nojiko… Si lo leéis, os enteraréis de todito^o^

Por cierto… tengo que agradecer los 2 comens que recibí, el de**Nemo Robin ****y el de ****Girl-Hatake95****. Muchísimas grácias a las 2, ya que sin vuestros comens empezaría a pensar que mi fic no acaba de funcionar del todo. Pido que me comentéis para que pueda saber si el fic va para bien o para mal… de hecho el fic va para vosotros, así que un comentario no estaría nada mal, eh?**

**Bueno, sin más percances… ¡Este capi va para vosotras dos! Por ser tan Kawaiis! ^/^**

—Mierda… ¡Mierda, mierda! —Nojiko se había cerrado en el baño, cerrando con un portazo la puerta detrás de sí. De rodillas a aquél frío suelo empezó a sollozar con fuerza y con dolor. —¿Por qué caray tengo que recordar todo eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué… Te has ido? — susurró aquella última pregunta, que su mente se formulaba minuto a minuto y que le impedía conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Nunca se había fijado en el parecido físico de Luffy y Ace. Si no te fijabas mucho no se notaba en exceso, pero el hecho de haber tenido el rostro del suyo a centímetros del de Luffy le había hecho ver el inmenso parecido que tenían aquellos hermanos.

Este simple hecho podía empezarle a causar un doloroso recuerdo, un agobiante sentimiento en el cual Ace se fundía en el cuerpo de Luffy…

—Puede que me vigile…—Este pensamiento siempre logra hacer que mi corazón entre en un estado de calidez, pensar en que Ace está aquí conmigo, me mantiene derecha. Río tristemente, recordando la realidad. Si tuviera a Ace a mi lado… No tendría que estar pasando por esto… Mi soledad se esparciría… Mi mundo volvería a girar. ¿Por qué el destino quiere hacerme sufrir siempre? ¿Por qué razón me condenó a vivir en el infierno? ¿Por qué… Tengo que volver a pasar por esto? _Este sentimiento que te parte el corazón, el dolor que sientes al enfrentarte al mundo sola, los llantos nocturnos que desgastan mi vida, la soledad… No es la primera vez que paso por todo esto… Mierda… Estoy volviendo a recordar mi pasado… Como en la boda de Nami… Fue después cuando Ace me sacó de allí y me guió hacia un precioso lugar donde todo se me olvidó… Hasta ahora._

—Ya me da igual recordarlo o olvidarme de ello…—estas palabras eran, por desgracia, sinceras. —Ya no lloro por mi pasado, ahora dejaré que mi mente sea absorbida por él, porque ya no me queda absolutamente nada que perder.

**Flash Back**

Nojiko era la menor de una rica familia llamada Tsukumi. Su padre era un prestigioso empresario, y su madre trabajaba en la misma empresa que él, con un cargo similar.

Nojiko era hija única, y, dicho con las palabras que usó su padre, fue "fruto de una indeseada unión". ¿Por qué tal crueldad? Simple, su padre quería un varón en su familia, pues sería el encargado de heredar la empresa. Tener una niña fue lo que simplemente, destruyó sus planes de futuro.

Nojiko, a sus seis años de edad, empezó a sufrir la soledad que sus propios padres le crearon. Aunque hasta ahora su madre había sido el único apoyo de la chica empezó a rechazarla.

—Mamá, ¿Cuándo volveréis de este viaje?—preguntó Nojiko con respeto a su madre, que estaba sentada en un precioso tocador arreglándose su larga y lacia melena celeste.

—No lo sé, niña… Ya te avisaré—fue la primera vez que Nojiko oyó de su madre una respuesta así. No solo le había llamado niña, sino el tono que usó fue más bien de absoluta indiferencia.

—Mamá, ¿Ocurre algo? —Nojiko a sus seis años ya había aprendido mucho de la vida, y si algo tenía en cuenta era el cambio radical de carácter que sufrían las personas. Esto era lo que vivía diariamente con su padre. Algunas veces este la trataba bien, y otras, llegaba a ignorarla por completo. A esta situación tuvo que adaptarse Nojiko desde muy pequeña, pero aprendió a vivir con ello, convencida de que esto era lo que les ocurrían a todas las familias. Grave error de una niña inocente que nunca había salido de casa.

—No ocurre nada, vete a tu cuarto, que ya es tarde—le respondió la mujer levantándose del tocador y guiando a la pequeña a la puerta, invitándola a salir.

La pequeña prefirió no añadir nada más, no porque no quisiera o porque le hiciera miedo hacerlo, sino porque sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, así que se inclinó delante de su madre y se alejó, no sin antes desearle unas buenas noches.

La mujer volvió a entrar en su cuarto, y después de cerrar la puerta sus piernas le fallaron, causando que se doblaran y que irremediablemente cayera al suelo.

—Por… Por tu culpa… Ahora él me odia… Si tu no… ¡Si Nojiko no hubiera nacido yo no tendría que aguantar esto! —la mujer entró en un doloroso llanto, recordando las veces en que su marido se había desfogado con ella después de recordar que quería un barón en la familia. Ella le había propuesto volver a intentarlo, pero, cuando Nojiko estaba a punto de tener otra hermana, el hombre obligó a su madre a abortar.

_"_—_¡Pe-Pero mamá! ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Qué le vais a hacer?_ —_ la mujer había ocultado su rostro, y fue su padre quien tomó control de la situación.  
_—_¡En tu cuarto, Nojiko! ¡No queremos oírte más!_

—_Pero… ¡Pero yo había escogido un nombre para ella! ¡Tenía … Tiene que llamarse Sayaka!_ —_los llantos de la criatura llenaban la mansión de pesar y de un tenso y doloroso clima._

—_Pues tendrás que ponerle este nombre a tu hija, porque se acabó, Nojiko! Tu madre va a abortar, y no quiero oír a hablar de esto de nuevo!"_

Así es como su padre concluyó el tema. Seco y convincente. Nojiko se había quedado muy chocada después de esto, y su madre cada vez la despreciaba más en silencio.

—¡Estoy harta de ti! —concluyó la mujer gritando desesperada. Nojiko estaba al pasillo cuando la mujer gritó esto. No vale a decir que lo oyó perfectamente, y como si hubiera escuchado toda la conversación, bajó la cabeza y una lágrima se escapó de sus oscuros ojos, avisándola de que aquello iba para ella. Lo sabía, era totalmente consciente de la situación en que su madre vivía. Lo que le pasaba era que no lo quería admitir. ¿Ella, la causante de tantos problemas? ¿Ella, la que había destrozado la vida de su madre? ¿Ella... Había hecho desgraciada a tanta gente?

Admitir aquello era algo que una criatura de seis años no admitía así como así, aunque después de aquél grito… Su corazón no se lo pudo ocultar más.

A partir de entonces la palabra soledad fue lo que pasó a describirse su vida. Su padre ya la rehusaba por completo y su madre había pasado a despreciarla. A sus seis años, ya iba a la escuela sola, pues sus padres no estaban dispuestos a llevarla. No asistían a ningún festival, y, aunque la habían apuntado a clases de violín tampoco fueron a ningún concierto suyo. En clase los alumnos se reían de ella, pero lo que Nojiko ganó con sus padres fue una cosa; Su orgullo y su inquebrantable sonrisa. Estas dos cosas fueron dueños de ella durante una época que Nojiko sufrió la soledad en primera persona.

_ ¿Cómo soportar el rechazo de los demás?_

_¿Cómo tomarse una dura indiferencia?_

_¿Cómo aprender a confiar?_

_¿Cómo… Olvidar?_

A los doce años los padres de Nojiko la dieron en adopción, excusándose que no tenían tiempo para ella, que la chica quería mucho y que ellos no le podían dar todo lo que ella quería. Excusas en las cuales ella era la culpable de todo.

Tuvo la suerte de ser adoptada por Bellemère, una mujer que la quiso mucho, y por Nami, que fue a partir de ahí donde pasó a ser su hermana. Siempre consideró a Bellemère su madre, pues había cerrado con llave todo su pasado en un rincón de su corazón, y se había obligado a olvidarlo y a seguir adelante con aquella felicidad que le había brindado la vida. Ahora no estaba sola, y sabía que estando con su nueva familia la soledad no volvería a atormentarla.

_ Pequeños momentos de felicidad… Que no son eternos._

¿Quién se imaginaría que la **soledad** estaría esperándola **otra vez** a la puerta de la esquina?

¿Estaba condenada a sufrir y a pagar por hechos donde ella había sido la única víctima?

¿Por qué su fatídico pasado había renacido de su interior?

_ "La felicidad, al fin y al cabo, es una simple palabra cuyo significado no supe jamás"_

**Fin Flash Back**

Crueles y duras palabras, pero al fin y al cabo, ciertas.

—Muy bien… Atorméntame, pasado… Haz lo que quieras conmigo…—Nojiko, después de aquél resurgimiento de su pasado, consiguió levantarse y se encontraba frente al espejo, mirándose fijamente. Se secó las lágrimas y su vista quedó pegada en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tendré tantas lágrimas? — una media sonrisa acompañó aquella pregunta que se lanzó ella misma— Si os hubierais acabado… Ahora yo no estaría aquí… Ahora… no estaría recordando todo esto… Ahora…—después de haber agachado otra vez la cabeza vino en su mente la cara de Nami—Mi-mierda, ellos están aquí…—Recordó empezando a mojarse la cara insistentemente intentando borrar de su rostro alguna marca que permitiera descubrir que había estado llorando— Aún así… Ella me conoce muy bien…—La chica sonrió por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sabía que siempre podría contar con la ayuda de Nami, y por supuesto con la de Luffy.

Este pensamiento era como un truco para ella, pensar en esto le ayudaba a sentirse bien y a conseguir serenarse sin soltar ni una lágrima. Hasta podía pasar por una chica feliz. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y, después de guiñar un ojo al espejo, salió del baño dispuesta a encararse otra vez con su hermana, con Luffy, con los fantasmas de su pasado.

Cuando Nami la vio aparecer por el pasillo y vio que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa, un completo alivio la invadió por dentro, preguntándose si aquella podría ser realmente una sonrisa verdadera.

—Lo siento, chicos…—fue lo único que articuló, no quería hablar sobre aquello… De momento sabía que podría aguantar algunas horas sin angustiarse. Tenía el tiempo calculado… Sonaba patético.

"—Yo sí que lo siento, Nojiko…"—el pensamiento de Luffy estaba hecho un caos— Tú estás fatal… y Ace… Ace también lo está… Pero ahora no puede volver… Si lo hiciera, tú…"—Su mente se vio interrumpida por Nami, que lo llamó para avisarle de que irían a comer a un restaurante cerca de su casa. Al fin y al cabo este era el motivo principal de su visita.

_"Una soledad doble, un sentimiento de desesperación sufrido a cada instante… al cual no me puedo acostumbrar aunque quiera… El hecho de volver a pasar por la soledad otra vez… Me está matando."_

Bueno, espero que este capi haya conseguido explicar algo que quedó en el aire en el primer capi. Lo que angustiaba a Nojiko el dia de la boda de Nami… yeaah! Es muy cruel, pero sabía que para que la chica sufriera así algo cruel le tenía que haber pasado… así que me inspiré y así quedo!

A los que lo seguís y me comentáis, sois KAWAIIS! Los que lo leéis y no comentáis también os lo agradezco! Pero mandadme vuestras opiniones, pleaase! XD

Paro ya… En fin, nos vemos en el capi 4!


	4. Plática de un instante pasado

**Estoy resubiendo todos los capítulos del fic, leyéndolo ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Los he retocado un poco, para amoldarlos más a mi estilo actual. Perdonad!**

**...  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es completamente mía.  
**

Cuanto tiempo! La verdad es que si no renové no fue por gusto… Pillé un estado de completa turbación, mi mente se bloqueó completamente, y no sabía como carajos continuar después de la primera página "primer Oo0o0o0o0o" Tenía en mente de hacer una cosa, pero al final me acordé que antes de todo se tenía que saber otra… Más cosas de estas sin resolver del primer capi… Y anteayer, exactamente a la 1h de la madrugada acabé con este capi, más largo para compensar(correspondería más o menos como el primero), que espero que os convenza, ya que a mí me convenció… quería colgarlo ayer pero no me dejó colgarlo, decía que había un error... Me puse histérica, al final esperé a hoy y parece que ha funcionado xD

Quiero agradecer especialmente el apoyo que recibí, estos tres comentarios sirvieron para convencerme un poco de que mi fic gusta, al menos a 3 personas^^ Me alegra que el AceNo no pase desapercibido por los fans de One Piece! Y vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo escrito, espero de veras que sigáis comentando, criticando, alabando(más quisiera xD) mi fanfic, esto es lo que me ayuda más a desatascarme, de veras! Bien, sin más cháchara os dejo el capítulo 4 de este humilde fanfic… Disfrutadlo, por favor!

—

**Capítulo IV**

**Plática de un instante pasado**

Nami llevaba días inquieta. Notaba un repentino cambio de comportamiento en Luffy, se comportaba diferente con ella. Además, tenía muchas dudas referentes a la noche antes de que Ace se fuera. ¿Por qué Luffy se fue también? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada referente a aquella noche? ¿Por qué el cambio repentino de actitud de la persona que más le importaba en este mundo?

Impotente, Esta era la palabra que describía a la perfección el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja. Se sentía lejana a Luffy, distante, y un inmenso dolor la acorralaba al notar al moreno tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella.

—¡Nami! ¿En las nubes otra vez? —la potente voz de Nojiko logró hacer que Nami saliera de su ensimismamiento. Había una camarera delante de su mesa esperando que la chica le dijera qué quería para comer, y parecía que ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, juzgando por su impaciente cara.

—Eh… Etto… A mi ponme unos fideos con gambas…Y un vaso de agua, por favor… y perdón por no contestarle antes—la cabeza de Nami empezaba a girar, causándole un molesto mareo.

—Nami, ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes hambre? —Nami sonrió tiernamente, Luffy la conocía a la perfección hasta el punto de darse cuenta cuando no estaba bien del todo, por poco que se notase y por mucho que Nami intentara disimularlo él se daba cuenta.

Guiada por tal sentimiento de amor anuló el espacio que había entre ella y Luffy y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Nami olvidó por un momento que Nojiko estaba allí. Nojiko olvidó también su plan de no llorar, y una traicionera lágrima rodó por una mejilla, pero no logró recorrer todo el rostro de la peliceleste porque enseguida fue borrada, evitando así que los dos enamorados se pudieran percatar de su pésimo y débil estado.

"Qué asco" no podía pensar nada más, Nojiko odiaba sentirse débil, había pocas cosas le hacían rabiar más que sentirse una completa inútil. "No seas idiota, Nojiko, ríe de una puñetera vez y déjate de cuentos". Su mente la regañó. Parecía que ésta era quien estaba llevando las riendas de sus acciones. Al pensar aquella ironía la chica no pudo más que reírse de sí misma, pensando que más loca no se podía estar.

La enamorada pareja se separó al escuchar aquella melodiosa risa de la peliceleste. Se miraron con complicidad y esbozaron una alegre sonrisa, pensando en lo especial que llegaba a ser Nojiko. En algunos momentos su debilidad se hacía palpable y en otras resultaba casi imposible creer que estaba en un estado tan fatal al oír una risa como aquella.

Era realmente única.

—¿Los fideos con gambas? —preguntó la camarera llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban.

—Aquí—respondió Nami ya recuperada de aquél rodamiento de cabeza. Estaba parada, pues entre aquél beso de Luffy y aquella sonrisa de Nojiko su día había empezado a mejorar notablemente. Aún le angustiaba todo aquello pero por ahora se conformaría en pasar un buen día junto al chico que amaba y con su querida hermana. Hoy no quería sufrir más. Ya buscaría aclarar todo aquello cuando estuviera a solas con Luffy.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Estoy llena! —exclamó una Nojiko que caminaba junto al feliz matrimonio, sintiéndose feliz por estar junto a ellos.

—¡Has comido hasta hartarte! No sé cómo lo haces para comer tanto… Le has hecho la competencia a Luffy…—se sorprendió Nami, haciendo que Luffy hinchara sus mofletes en un gesto infantil, de aquellos que hacían sonreír a Nami.

—¡Oí Nami! Que tampoco no como tanto…—dijo él defendiéndose—Hoy, por ejemplo, sólo he comido dos platos de arroz con anguilas, tres platos de fideos con carne, una…—el chico siguió contando platos, como si no le pareciera nada del otro mundo. Mientras tanto Nami bufó resignada y Nojiko soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Después de despedirse de la feliz pareja, Nojiko se dirigió a su casa, pensando que no tenía nada importante que hacer. Había notado un comportamiento bastante anormal en su hermana, sabía que estaba preocupada por ella… ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Cómo reponerse? Solo había una solución… Una que haría que todo su dolor se esfumara de una vez de su cuerpo, que la desesperación que sentía se evaporara y que las lágrimas que la ahogaban se secaran como el agua del desierto caliente. Pero aquella solución no estaba al alcance de ella… ¿Solo debía tener paciencia? ¿Tenía que esperar parada a que Ace volviera?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al llegar a su hogar Nami no pudo más: llevaba demasiado tiempo con aquella inquietud en su cuerpo, necesitaba saciar aquello que le causaba tal inmensa turbación. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Hablando con Luffy.

—Luffy…—susurró la chica siguiendo al moreno que se dirigía a la habitación. Éste se giró, y, agarrando la cintura de ella la guió hacia la cama, sentándola sobre su regazo.

—¿Pasa algo, Nami? —preguntó con una voz llena de la seguridad que necesitaba Nami para soltar todas aquellas vacilaciones. Nami, al levantar la cabeza, dejó al descubierto una cara de total confusión que sirvió para avisar a Luffy de que algo no iba bien. Éste intentó mantenerse sereno, lejos de cualquier expresión que pudiera denotar nerviosismo; No le iba a contar lo que tanto deseaba confesarle… No iba a faltar al juramento que le hizo a Ace.

**_Flash Back_**

—Luffy, no quiero que le digas a nadie todo esto… Ni siquiera a Nami ¿Entiendes? —Había sido más una orden que un ruego, a lo que Luffy respondió con una mirada de completa incomprensión.

—¿¡PERO POR QUÉ NO SE LO DICES A NOJIKO, ACE?! —chilló completamente confundido. Aquello que le había contado su hermano le había dejado completamente parado, ninguna palabra o expresión podría haberse comparado con lo que sentía en aquellos duros momentos. Ace iba a irse… Le había citado aquella noche para confesarle que se iba y también le contó el porqué. Él era el único que estaba enterado de todo. Sí, Luffy lo sabía todo, y hasta ahora lo había mantenido en secreto, algo que le dolía muchísimo, pues ver a Nojiko en la situación en la que se encontraba le oprimía por dentro, y se sentía culpable al no confesarle aquella verdad que se alejaba de toda huída amarga y cobarde; no, Ace se había marchado por amor a Nojiko, y eso era algo que ni ella ni Nami sabían. Siempre temió que la peliceleste odiara a su hermano o que lo olvidara sin más, deseando su muerte, mas no fue así. Aunque se alivió al ver que la chica no tenía intención alguna de olvidarle, después empezó a sentirse muy mal… Nojiko estaba completamente enamorada de Ace, y estaba sufriendo en el mismísimo infierno por aquello.

Aún así… ¿Cómo se sentía Ace? Destrozado, hundido, despedazado, derrotado, deteriorado…

Sufriendo por amor.

Todo aquello se lo habían confesado sus ojos oscuros al confesarle su próxima huida.

¿Por qué habría asistido a aquella citación de Ace?

Si se hubiera quedado con Nami aquella noche no habría tenido que escuchar todo aquello… No se habría sentido responsable de todo aquél peso que tenía su cuerpo, de la culpabilidad que no conseguía sacarse de encima.

Egoísmo.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo egoísta, pues su hermano necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, en quién poder recalcar un hombro… Necesitaba a alguien que le convenciera de que marcharse de allí era la única forma de conservar lo único que lo mantenía lleno de felicidad; su amor por Nojiko.

Y así lo había hecho… Se despidió de Nami diciéndole que no lo esperara para dormir y se marchó sin más, habiéndole de decir a su hermano lo que él necesitaba para marcharse de allí.

_"Vete, hermano… ¿Lo haces por ella, no? Pues entonces hazlo… "_

Pero antes de decirle aquello, debía de aclarar el porqué su hermano no quería decirle aquello a Nojiko, que realmente era la afectada, además de Ace. Sabía que Nojiko lo entendería… Pero pensándolo bien… Siendo Nojiko…

—¿Qué porque no se lo digo? Pues… Porque ella querría venir conmigo sí o sí, y no estoy dispuesto a ponerla en peligro… Quiero asegurarme de que ella no va a correr el mínimo riesgo, Luffy… Aunque esto comporte destrozarla a ella… Y a mí mismo por tener que alejarme de ella. ¿Te suena egoísta? Puede que lo sea… Pero su vida, para mí… Es más importante que la mía, simplemente no quiero imaginarme vivir sin ella, sé que tendré que hacerlo… Pero tendré la esperanza de que ella estará bien, que no correrá peligro.

Sus palabras me dejaron impresionado, pero aún así me mantuve firme en mi opinión.

—¿Sabes por lo que pasará si de repente te vas y la dejas sola? Podría odiarte… ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres, hermano?! —Le espeté. Él me miró con tristeza, y seguidamente prosiguió con la conversación.

—No es lo que quiero… Pero si éste es el precio que tengo que pagar… —su voz sonaba rasgada, aunque mantuviera la compostura se notaba muy cansado psíquicamente.

—¡Al menos díselo, luego vete! —no me rendía, no quería hacerlo, no podía… No soportaba la idea de ver como mi hermano se marchaba de allí, donde gracias a su boda con Nami había encontrado la felicidad al fin junto a Nojiko.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —gritó al fin Ace, empezando a sacar a flote toda su rabia y su impotencia—¡Si sabe algo que no debe ella correrá la misma suerte que yo, Luffy! De hecho, tu…—susurró al fin, dándome a entender yo mismo podía estar en peligro por el hecho de enterarme de aquello.

Aún así, si Ace le había dicho todo aquello a Luffy había sido porque la fuerza de Luffy superaba cualquier obstáculo, mas él no se veía capaz de poner en riesgo a la persona más importante de su vida, por muy fuerte que él fuera.

—Hermano…—al fin me rendí, no me vi capaz de reprocharle nada más. Al fin y al cabo no estaba siendo nada egoísta; Ace iba a irse para proteger a una sola persona, estaba dejando atrás su vida y su felicidad por el de una chica, que para él lo era todo.

—Veo que al fin lo has entendido, Luffy…—me dijo Ace con un intento de sonrisa, que desde luego no le salió muy bien.

—Solo una última cosa…—me intenté calmar, y cuando me vi preparado para hablar dejé ir una bocanada de aire y proseguí con aquella tensa conversación que cambiaría mi vida por completo—Volverás, ¿Verdad?—aquello no lo dije como un simple ruego, más bien sé que sonó como una afirmación, era algo que me caracterizaba. Lo que me había contado había sido muy impactante para mí, era peligroso… Pero tenía la esperanza de que Ace volvería, fuera tarde o temprano, invierno o verano…

Porque daba igual cuanto tiempo tardara, él sabía que todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Nojiko se desvanecería por el infinito horizonte cuando Ace volviera, pasara por lo que pasara ella volvería a sonreír, volvería a ser feliz… Al igual que Ace y al igual que él y Nami.

Después de decirle aquello le miré a la cara y pude percibir una mirada más bien de incerteza, algo que me dejó destrozado.

_ ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Ace no volviera? ¿O acaso la pregunta era otra?_

¿Había la posibilidad de que pudiera salir con vida?

Pensarlo dolía, y mucho.

Pero no, sé que lo logrará, aunque sea imposible. Escapará de su fatídico destino, sea cual sea el obstáculo que se encuentre por el camino. ¿O no?

—¿Quieres la verdad, hermanito? — preguntó con un tono tranquilo e irónico que me puso los pelos de punta. Seguidamente puso su sombrero en la mesa de aquella cafetería donde habíamos quedado y me miró directamente a los ojos. —No lo sé…—Unas palabras cortas y secas como un cuchillo afilado resonaron por mi mente.

—¿No lo sabes? —repetí temeroso. No entendía aquellas palabras.

—No, no lo sé… Por eso debo marcharme… Fui un imbécil, ¿Sabes? —me dijo después de una pausa— Se me escapó… Le conté a Nojiko que tenía que irme…

Aquello me dejó atónito.

—¿Y qué te…?—Ace me cortó.

—Le dije que lo olvidara todo, que había sido un error…—recordaba en su interior el llanto que había tenido que ver procedente de Nojiko.

_"—No te vayas, por favor, si te fueras… Yo….. _

_—__Tranquila… sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí… Te amo y esto nunca cambiará…_—_ La besó dulcemente_—_ Pero tengo que irme…_

_—__Quiero… venir contigo_

_—__No… no quiero que corras el mismo riesgo que yo… ¡No quiero perderte!_

_—__ ¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

_—__Nojiko…_—_dijo él con los ojos abiertos_—_Mierda…Yo tampoco…. _

_—__Ace…"_

—¿Le contaste tus motivos? —pregunté yo no muy seguro de si le había dicho solo lo de que se iba o si le había contado también el porqué.

—No… Solo le dije que me iba… Mierda, no se lo debería de haber dicho… Pero se me escapó… Mi conciencia estaba totalmente perturbada…—sus palabras sonaban debilitadas, se notaba el bulto de dolor que acumulaba en cada hombro.

—Hermano…—ya no sabía qué hacer por él, sabía que después de aquella noche a lo mejor ya no lo volvería a ver… Pero yo no era nadie para privarle de nada… De hecho yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Nami… Pero aún así no dejaba de ser mi hermano y no soportaba la idea de no verlo más.

Una idea se me cruzó por la mente, supongo que él se dio cuenta de la típica cara que pongo cuando se me ocurre una "brillante idea" que dicen mis nakama, porque antes de que pudiera abrir la boca él se me adelantó, interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

—No, no puedes venir conmigo, Luffy—una gota me mojó la frente… Me había pillado. Saqué la lengua en un ataque infantil y luego me volví a poner serio.

—¿Por qué?—respondí simplemente.

—Porque esto es asunto mío, y debo de resolverlo yo, tu ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo… Además… Sé de uno que se muere de ganas de cambiar pañales…—me dijo después con una cara más bien pervertida, que no sé de donde consiguió sacar.

La verdad es que me sonrojé, había vuelto a pillarme, desde luego mi hermano era más listo de lo que creía.

—Pues si no quieres que venga tendrás que volver tú… ¿Entendiste? —Ahora la orden iba dirigida hacia él, le depositaría la confianza que él necesitaba, sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Entendí—respondió él con una mirada ya más alegre de la que tuvo anteriormente.

—Pues supongo que ya no queda nada más por hablar, ¿No? —murmuré después, queriéndome asegurar de que no ocurriera nada más. Quería dejarlo todo zanjado para poder desearle suerte.

—No… Hoy mismo me iré… Pero antes le dejaré al menos una nota… Es algo sin importancia, pero no puedo hacer nada más que eso.

—Hermano…—al levantarnos me abracé a él, siendo correspondido casi al instante—Confío en ti, se que si tu quieres puedes cruzar el mundo… Puedes descender al infierno y escalar hacia el cielo solo guiándote por tus deseos… Así que vete y regresa pronto—Ni yo mismo sé de donde saqué aquellas palabras, de hecho la cara que me hizo Ace al separarnos me demostró lo mismo, que estaba impresionado conmigo, pero estaba sonriendo, señal de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, Luffy… Te lo prometo—se que ni él estaba seguro de aquello, pero al menos ambos tendríamos la confianza de que así fuera, aquello era lo que importaba.

_Teníamos que volver a ver la luz del sol… Teníamos que ser positivos._

Y así nos despedimos, con una sonrisa los dos, cada uno por una calle contraria al otro, confiando en un futuro mejor que el presente que se avecinaba.

**_ Fin Flash Back_**

¿Ahora tenía que olvidarse del juramento de Ace? ¿Tendría que olvidarse de la confianza que había depositado en él? ¿Debía de contárselo todo a Nami?

No sabía qué hacer.

—Luffy…—repitió la pelinaranja, recargándose en su pecho—sé que algo no va bien…—al oír aquello Luffy tembló por dentro.

Si Nami sabía que le escondía algo estaba perdido… No tendría más que contárselo todo.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró él, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sé que me estás escondiendo algo… Algo relacionado con Ace…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"Así como la tristeza se muestra con claras manifestaciones de opresión del corazón, yo he conocido los síntomas de una infinita y dolorosa soledad que se me cuela por mi roto corazón y que forma en él laberintos de confusión incurables, dejándome vacía por dentro… Y desorientada por fuera"_

—

¿Qué os ha parecido? Menudo CLIFFHANGER!

Lo sé, todavía no sabemos donde rábanos está Ace... ¡Pero por lo menos hemos descubierto algo clave! Luffy sabía algo! Y también sabemos que Ace no se fue por gusto… Eso era algo que quería aclarar, tsk xDDD Bueno, sé que siempre digo que en el próximo lo sabremos.. Esta vez es ya la definitiva (espero xD), a no ser que tenga alguna cosita más que contar, que lo dudo xDD

En fin, sólo queda decirles a **Nemo Robin, Girl-Hatake95 y a The Future Queen Pirate **que sois mi fuente de inspiración, en serio, gracias por apoyarme!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Espero que sea pronto… Ya sabéis, con la ayuda de Reviews… ¡todo es posible!

Por una vida con más AceNo y LuNa! ^o^

A cuidarse un montón, minna! Un beso!


	5. Lo que la verdad desvela

**Estoy resubiendo todos los capítulos del fic, leyéndolo ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Los he retocado un poco, para amoldarlos más a mi estilo actual. Perdonad!**

**...  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es enteramente mía.**

O-Ohayo. M-minna... Etto... Go-¡gomenasai! ToT ¡Os traigo un regalo de los reyes magos! Me he encontrado con este capi en mi árbol de navidad! XDDDDDD ¡este es el capi más largo de este fic! Espero compensar mi silencio de 3 con el fin del capi anterior me quedé un poco "¿¡WTF?!" y no sabía como carajos continuar...Hasta que anteayer una lucecita se encendió en mi mente y me puse a escribir en el portátil hasta que acabé, vamos todo del tirón, me tiré unas 5 horas xDD tengo que deshacerme de esta manía mía de continuar en clímax de inspiración y cada 2 meses... No es bueno para mi salud ni para los lectores que les interesa mi fic xDDDD Pero es culpa de mi inspiración, que conste...

A ver... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡FELIZ SANT ESTEVE (por los catalanes como yo) ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡FELICES REYES PEÑA!(Creo que no me dejo nada XDD) a, sí... Mucha mierda por el primer día de clases, en mi caso el viernes... Qué asco...)

En fin... Nada más, dejo de rayaros xDD se supone que queréis leer el capi, no? Pues entonces preparaos para lo que tanto esperábais! Ahí vaa!

**Capítulo V**

**Lo que la verdad desvela **

"**Blablabla"= **Pequeños Fash Backs que pasan por la mente de un personaje

"_blablabla"_= Preguntas, vacilaciones, confusión, pensamientos en general… Todo pasa por la mente de un personaje en concreto

—

"_¿Ahora tenía que olvidarse del juramento de Ace? ¿Tendría que olvidarse de la confianza que había depositado en él? ¿Debía de contárselo todo a Nami? _

_No sabía que hacer._

—_Luffy…-Repitió la pelinaranja, recargándose en su pecho-Sé que algo está descarrilando…-Al oír aquello Luffy tembló por dentro. _

_Si Nami sabía que le escondía algo estaba perdido… No tendría más que contárselo todo._

—_¿Cómo?-Repitió él creyéndose desconcertado._

—_Sé que me estás escondiendo algo… Algo relacionado con Ace…"_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El atardecer moría lentamente, y se transformaba en colores verdaderamente insólitos.

La oscuridad de la noche lo quería acaparar todo, pero pequeños centros de luz se resistían a su muerte.

Aún así, aquél espectáculo nocturno dejó de tener importancia para cierta pelinaranja, que tenía acorralado a un chico moreno con una curiosa cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo. Su mirada reflejaba una seguridad que él mismo, inconscientemente, le había trasmitido. Tenía sus brazos pegados al pecho de él, reteniéndole, acorralándole… intentando averiguar una verdad que estaba escondida por la mentira y la incomprensión.

—Luffy… ¿Tu sabes dónde y por qué se fue Ace, verdad? —lo dijo directamente, sin vacilar. Aún así en su mirada no había ni un eje de rencor, solamente de súplica.

Luffy, al oír el nombre de Ace, creyó tener el mundo bajo sus pies, era una extraña sensación… Por un lado estaba un fuerte sentimiento de fidelidad que no quería romper, no quería traicionar a su hermano… No quería oír decir aquello en boca de Nami…

Por otro lado un sentimiento de liberación se extendía delante de él… Podría dejar que la culpabilidad dejara de martirizarle, de que aquél contradictorio sentimiento dejara de atormentarle…

Tenía que tomar una decisión… Estaba en sus manos. ¿Si le contaba todo aquello a Nami tendría alguna posibilidad de cambiar las cosas a mejor? Lo rogaba, moriría por poder hacer algo que ayudara a su hermano.

—¿Luffy? —la inquieta voz de Nami lo despertó de su indecisión. Nunca se había sentido así… sentía que si le contaba la verdad traicionaría a Ace y que si de lo contrario le guardaba el secreto estaría dañando a Nami.

Sintiéndose totalmente impotente no hizo más que esconder su rostro bajo su sombrero de paja, intentando no ver el rostro de Nami, que empezaba a dejar al descubierto un fino mantel transparente en sus dos ojos marrones.

La chica, al no ver reacción por parte del moreno, se aferró más al pecho de Luffy, susurrando con una voz que se le quebraba por instantes al no obtener respuestas a cambio de seguir viviendo una mentira.

Sus manos abandonaron el pecho de él, sin rendirse aún, y le sujetaron la cara por cada lado, haciendo que éste no tuviera más remedio que mirar sus ojos bañados por ríos de lágrimas que no había sido capaz de cesar. Al ver aquello, Luffy cerró los ojos sufriendo por ver a Nami llorando, sufriendo… Debía tomar rápido una decisión.

—¡Luffy! ¡Dímelo, por favor! Sé que sufres… Le estás guardando el secreto a Ace, ¿Verdad? ¡No sufras más, dímelo! Cuenta conm…—el chico no lo había podido soportar más, ver a Nami en aquél estado tan desesperado y encima sufriendo por él en un intento de ayudarme le superó. La cortó, solamente digo dos palabras, dos susurros que penetraron en los oídos de Nami, callándola, calmándola…

—Por amor... — Luffy mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cerrados por la inmensa ira que empezaba a recorrerle las venas al recordar todo lo que Ace le contó.

—¿Por… Amor? —repitió ella atónita, sin creer muy bien a qué se refería su chico.

Aún así deducía que Ace no se había ido por propia voluntad, ¿Significaba aquello que se había marchado en contra de su voluntad? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho a Nojiko, cuándo había estado a punto de soltarle todo?

Según lo que le dijo Nojiko por teléfono la noche antes de que Ace se esfumara, Ace le había contado que se iría… Pero después le había dicho que aquello no era verdad. ¿Se habría arrepentido, entonces?

De pronto, pero, empezó a atar cabos. La noche que Luffy se fue… ¡Tenía que estar hablando con Ace! ¡De eso se trataba!

—Sí, Nami…—la voz de Luffy la sacó de su mente, devolviéndola a la realidad, donde se encontraba agarrando la cara del moreno con suavidad. Al fin parecía que los ojos de Luffy habían cedido… Le contaría toda la verdad, ya lo había decidido.

* * *

Unas secas y olvidadas hojas sobrevolaban Cocoyashi por encima del arenoso suelo. El viento alzaba y alborotaba los árboles, cansados ya de perder sus marchitas y rotas hojas, antes verdes y hermosas. Ahora oscuras y secas. Como su alma.

¿Cómo se sentirían los árboles al perder lo que durante todo el año habían cuidado?

¿Cómo reaccionarían al ver impotentes como lo que hasta ahora había sido suyo de repente se despegaba y se marchaba lejos, muy lejos?

Mirando por la ventana de su vacía casa, una chica peliazul observaba el vaivén de los desnudos árboles y sin saber muy bien el porqué, se solidarizaba con ellos, como si su situación tuviera algo que ver con la de la estación que estaba llegando. El otoño era una tregua a la verdadera estación fría, oscura y triste... El largo invierno que pasaría sola, sin él, sin su calor, sin sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, dándole una sensación única de protección y alegría que, curiosamente...

—-...Solo tú puedes darme...—aquellos pensamientos se acoplaron con su rota voz.

Hoy lo había pasado bien, se había divertido con su hermana y con Luffy... Lástima de su patética confusión...

—Tsk, confundí a Luffy con Ace... Cada día estoy más loca—se dijo sonriendo, como pocas veces, de verdad. A su sonrisa unas lágrimas le acompañaron para así no dejarla sola. Sus manos ahogaron, cansadas, las lágrimas, sustituyéndolas así en su apoyo a la sonrisa. Su mano izquierda se quedó en su mejilla, mientras que la derecha se coló entre su pelo tocando aquella cinta roja que llevaba día sí día también y que le ataba con originalidad su azulado pelo no más largo de hombros.

De repente, algo en su cabeza le avisó.

—¡Ah! ¡Hace días que no me paso por los mandarineros! —se dijo exaltada, llevándose las manos a su cabeza golpeándola así duramente—Que no les haya pasado nada, por dios...—rogó saliendo de casa dando un sonoro portazo. Sus ojos, al enfocar el campo naranja se abrieron orgullosos. Seguía todo como siempre. Pese a como su dueña se encontrara, los mandarineros seguirían brillando y dándole buenísimas mandarinas, porque así se lo había prometido a Bellemère, así es como debía de ser.

Eso era lo último que quería perder, un recuerdo que era para ella lo que la sacó de la soledad de su infancia, lo que la empujó a vivir, a ser como era ahora. Un repentino relámpago iluminó su olvidada melancolía hacia aquella mujer, hacia su madre

Dejó la cesta a medio llenar de mandarinas y fijó la vista en aquella colina donde el sol salía y se fugaba, donde tantos recuerdos se habían guardado en ella. Una cruz de madera resplandecía al sol.

Subió lentamente, y al llegar, llenó sus pulmones de un aire que le había faltado desde hacía mucho, un aire que hasta ahora había desaparecido ahogándola, martirizándola... Se trataba del aire de la paz.

Se sentó de cuclillas justo a la derecha de aquella cruz, llenándose de una calma enorme. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento convertido en suave brisa le meciera suavemente los cabellos, sintiendo en ella las dulces manos de Bellemère.

Sonrió, y una sola y fina lágrima cayó de sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

—¿El... Gobierno?—gritó Nami anonadada, una expresión de angustia le recorría dolorosamente el cuerpo.

—Sí...—Luffy, pese al juramento con Ace, había explotado, no podía, no con Nami. Y el hecho de que el que corriera el peligro fuera Ace todavía hacía más y más palpable su desesperación—A nosotros no nos descubrieron porque no vivimos aquí, venimos a veces para ver a Nojiko... Para decirlo de alguna manera somos nómadas...—Nami asintió, las palabras ya no salían de su boca reseca—...Pero Ace...Él lo dejó todo... Siendo el capitán de la segunda flota de Shirohige abandonó, dejó de ser pirata... Y lo hizo por Nojiko, lo hizo por amor, porque se enamoró de ella en nuestra boda—Nami lo recordó, su hermana regresando a la ceremonia junto a Ace, era algo que siempre había recordado.

**_Flash Back_**

Hacía ya un buen rato que no había visto a su hermana, tan concentrada había estado en estar lo más cerca posible de Luffy que ni se dio cuenta de que desapareció de la ceremonia.

—Ne, Luffy...—le dijo a su amado, que se giró para verla y comprobar que la pelinaranja tenía un rostro preocupado—¿Dónde se habrá metido Nojiko? No está aquí...

—Tienes razón, la verdad es que ni me había fijado...—la miró intensamente, dándole a saber que el motivo de la distracción fue la pelinaranja misma. Ella se sonrojó y acercó su boca a la de él para unirlas una vez más. Al separarse, ella cogió de la mano de Luffy y se movió por la ceremonia, buscando alguien que le pudiera decir que se había hecho de su hermana. Encontraron a Zoro, pegado a la morena, y la pelinaranja no dudó en privar de la intimidad en la que ambos se encontraban para chillar de mala manera, siendo fiel a su estilo.

—¡Zoroo! —aquél grito sobresaltó a Zoro, y Robin se separó alterada de él, rompiendo bruscamente un apasionado beso. El peliverde se giró muy molesto, si algo odiaba era que le interrumpieran mientras estaba con Robin—¡Zoro! —repitió ella, ganándose un gruñido por parte de él—¿Has visto tu a mi hermana? ¿Tu, Robin? —añadió al ver la negativa por parte de él.

— Yo sí he visto a Nojiko-san... La vi marcharse con Ace-san, precisamente... —dijo mirando misteriosamente a un Luffy que no entendía nada—Y se fueron hacia aquella colina—les señaló una colina cercana—Pero Nojiko-san parecía no estar bien... —añadió sonriendo coquetamente.

—¡Robin! ¿¡Insinúas acaso...!? —gritó Nami alterada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se coló por su rostro, y un sonrojo de emoción se dibujó en sus mejillas.

—Habrá ido a consolarla, ¿Verdad, Nami? —dijo Luffy sonriendo complacido con su hermano mayor—seguro que le ha llevado comida para animarla.

—¡Claro que sí, Luffy! —exclamó la chica haciendo un gesto de victoria con los brazos, moviéndolos de arriba a abajo a la vez.

No tuvo mucho más que pensar, ni ella ni los demás, porque vieron aparecer al chico y a la peliazul de repente por sus lados.

—¡Oii, Nee-chan! —gritó Nami cogiendo a Nojiko de la camisa—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó con su clásica mirada coqueta y acusadora.

—No te interesa, mona—le respondió ella sonriéndole. Nami hizo pucheros, se los había copiado a Luffy (xD)

—¡Dímelo, soy tu hermana, merezco saberlo!¡Además, me han dicho que no tenías muy buena cara! —se quejó insistiendo.

—¿Esta cara te gusta más? —dijo Nojiko sonriendo orgullosa, acentuando así su ego.

Nami no respondió, por lo contrario quedó atónita, nunca había visto a Nojiko sonreír tan francamente, nunca. Su boca se torció, y sonrió con malicia, mirando a la vez a un Ace que se había girado su cara intentando disimular su sonrojo.

—Oye, querido Ace... —empezó Nami cogiéndole los hombros al chico, que la miraba impasible.

—Sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, pelirroja— le dijo Ace— Solo le dije que me enamoré de ella, nada más—aquella tranquilidad dejó pasmados a los presentes que le escucharon.

—¿¡NA-NANIIII!? —exclamaron todos atónitos. Robin empezó a reír feliz, y miró a Zoro. Éste comprendió lo que ella quería decirle... Había tenido razón, lo que le había dicho anteriormente se había cumplido, aquella mujer era increíble...

** "_—_****_Son como dos críos… _**—r**_eía Robin divertida_**—**_Ya verás que con el tiempo no podrán vivir sin estas discusiones…_**"

—¿Eres idiota? Vale, mejor no me respondas, ¡Sé perfectamente que sí! —gritó Nojiko dándole un coscorrón a Ace en la cabeza.

—¿¡Pero tú de qué vas, bruja?! ¡He dicho la verdad! ¿Qué tiene de malo? —gritó también molesto. Al ver un sonrojo en el rostro de Nojiko sonrió.

— Oh... La orgullosa Nojiko sonrojada... ¿Se estará acabando el mundo? —exclamó Nami con unos gestos exagerados, simulando desesperación. Sus nakama rieron por lo bajo, Luffy rió abiertamente, naturalmente.

—Tsk, par de baka sin remedio—dijo bufando molesta y cruzándose de brazos. Lo que no se esperaba fue la boca de Ace invadir furtivamente la suya, de repente, ante el asombro de todos.

—Creo yo que tendremos que celebrar dos bodas... —dijo Zoro bromeando, Robin rió divertida.

—Ni en broma—contestó Nojiko alzando una ceja con incredulidad. Ace la miró.

—¿Ha sido amor a primera vista, verdad? — exclamó Nami asombrada.

—Bueno, más bien pena a primera vista—dijo Ace chinchando a la peliazul, que le tiró de la mejilla al instante—¡Augh! ¡Loca! —exclamó adolorido.

—Bah, supongo—dijo Nojiko intentando parecer impasible, pero convenciendo poco.

—¡Ooooh, que bonito! —exclamó Nami con estrellitas en los ojos. Aquél día iba a ser inolvidable, lo sabía... Y así resultó ser.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

—Lo recuerdo... —le dijo Nami a Luffy una vez en su mente aquél recuerdo dejó de invadirla.

—Pues desde aquél día decidió dejar de ser pirata, porque quería estar con ella, quería su amor... Y no contó con que al dejar de ser nómada pasó a ser un punto de mira mucho más fácil—Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era verdad, sin un buen escondite era difícil despistar el gobierno mundial—Podría haber salido a la mar otra vez, junto a Nojiko, pero...

—Pero ella nunca quiso marcharse de Cocoyashi, lo sé... —recordó Nami bufando cansada—Allí están todos los buenos recuerdos que tiene sobre la persona que realmente cuidó de nosotras... Allí se encuentra Bellemère…—se aferró al pecho de Luffy, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

—Así es... Y no llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos en paz, sin piratas, sin armada por en medio, y algo tuvo que perturbar esta paz.

—¿Perturbar? —susurró Nami. De repente su mirada se endureció—La armada... ¿QUÉ HIZO YA LA ARMADA? —gritó sin poder evitarlo la chica. Estaba realmente harta, harta de aquél gobierno mafioso e insensible, hasta de que no les dejaran vivir en paz... Sabía que eran piratas, pero, aún así...

—Descubrieron dónde se hallaba Ace, y empezaron a chantajearle—dijo él cerrando los ojos mientras su ceño se fruncía furiosamente.

—¿Chantajearle? ¿No sería más fácil detenerle? —dijo Nami pensando con sangre fría para intentar encontrar un destello de verosimilitud entre todo aquél disparate sin sentido alguno.

—Chantajeándolo podrían obtener muchos beneficios y además información que si lo capturaran directamente se negaría en rotundo a dar. Si se chantajea, en cambio, el porcentaje de éxito aumenta considerablemente. —explicó Luffy mirando un punto muerto del salón con una rabia inaudita y los ojos abiertos. Nami se lo escuchaba atónita, con una mirada llena de desesperación. A cada palabra que pronunció Luffy se le aferró más y más al pecho, intentando buscar en él un consuelo que cada vez le era más difícil de encontrar. ¿Si ella se encontraba en aquella situación teniendo con ella a Luffy, cómo estaría verdaderamente Nojiko por dentro, no teniendo nada más que a su soledad martirizándola segundo a segundo?

—Luffy... —le susurró Nami al moreno, que la miró con dolor—Abrázame—Y él no tardó ni un segundo en complacer el deseo de ella. Él estaba arrodillado en el suelo, ella totalmente apoyada a él, estirada en su pecho. Unos llantos empezaron a oírse.

—Nami... —dijo él preocupado por ella.

—Continúa, Luffy... Por favor—le rogó ella, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno consiguiendo así abrazarlo y ser abrazada por los brazos fuertes de él.

—El chantaje que le hicieron a Ace fue muy duro, jugaron con lo que a él le importaba más, se metieron con algo lo cual le era imposible negarse y rechazar... —sin levantar el rostro del pecho del moreno, Nami adivinó lo que Luffy intentaba decirle, solo hacía falta pronunciar un nombre.

—Aquél chantaje era Nojiko—susurró la pelinaranja. Un asentimiento por parte del moreno lo demostró.

—Según lo que él me dijo, si no se entregaba voluntariamente a la armada la isla de Cocoyashi tendría serios problemas... Eso es una fina forma de llamarle a una "Buster Call" —Nami recordó las imágenes del "Buster Call" que se había producido en la Isla de La Justicia en el rescate de Robin, y realmente había sido horrible.

—Pe-pero... —Nami no acababa de entender lo que le estaba explicando Luffy, o a lo mejor lo que no quería era entenderlo—¿Por qué no nos pidió ayuda? ¡Nosotros podríamos haberle ayudado sin ningún problema, él sabe de sobras que rescatamos a Robin del Gobierno mundial!

—¡Aquí está la parte que más me jode! —gritó desesperado Luffy—En aquél chantaje, dejaron claro que si alguien se interponía en esto no iban a respetar el supuesto trato, procederían a matar sin rodeo alguno.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Nami con una voz rasgada a causa de dolor—¿Y no podemos hacer nada? ¿¡Tenemos que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada?! —exclamó desesperada.

—Ace me dijo... Que si interferíamos la íbamos a pagar muy cara... —Luffy sonrió amargamente—Él tiene mucho orgullo, pero sé que no lo dijo por orgullo... Él sabe que si nosotros interfiriéramos Nojiko sería la que saldría malparada de todo, la encontrarían... Y la matarían, ¿Imaginas que la ejecutasen enfrente de Ace?

—¡No, no digas eso! —gritó Nami golpeando con los puños el pecho de su amado.

—Sé que duele, es tu hermana, él mi hermano... —le dijo él con una sonrisa amarga, su mirada se había vuelto dura—Pero sería lo que ocurriría en caso de que nos metiéramos de por en medio y fracasásemos... El peligro está presente, nos jugamos mucho—el chico se agarró el pelo con desespero, con temor, con incerteza. Estaba perdido, no encontraba la forma de seguir adelante, se encontraba en un pozo sin fondo, en un mar que le ahogaba, en un abismo infinito... Lleno de dolor.

—¡Luffy...! —gritó Nami aún más desesperada que antes, ya no sabía cómo conseguir consuelo, la desesperación la carcomía por dentro, él cerró los ojos impotente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para calmarla a ella... Ni para calmarse a él mismo. Solo abrazarla con fuerza y compartir su dolor le era posible hacer.

—Nami... Yo... No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así... Sé el peligro que significa, pero... —A medida que hablaba, sus palabras perdían sonido y seguridad, pero Nami se encargó de remediarlo.

—Sabía... Sabía que no estarías dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, Luffy... —dijo ella secándose las lágrimas inundada por un destello de esperanza-...Y si quieres ir a buscar a Ace, iré detrás de ti, porque nunca estuve tan de acuerdo en algo como en esto, pese al peligro que haya, pese a las pocas posibilidades que tengamos de éxito, aún así, tu vas a intentarlo, porque es tu hermano, porque no vas a estar dispuesto a verlo morir... Ni yo tampoco... Y ambos queremos su felicidad, y ésta se encuentra al lado de Nojiko... ¿Esto es lo que estabas pensando, verdad? —le dijo sonriendo sinceramente, él se sonrojó, había adivinado sus pensamientos, estaba asombrado.

—Nami, ¿Cómo...?

—Te conozco, Luffy... No temas, todo va a salir bien, no tenías porque escondérmelo, no tenías porque... Sé que no me lo querías decir en parte porque le juraste lealtad a tu hermano y en otra parte porque considerabas que contármelo supondría un peligro para mí y para Nojiko, ya que desde el principio querías ayudarlo... —aquello fue demasiado para Luffy, la pelinaranja había dicho más de lo que él mismo había pensado. No lo pudo evitar, la presión y el dolor se mezclaron en él y sus ojos mostraron unas gruesas lágrimas que no fue capaz de reprimir.

—Na-Nami... —esta vez fue él que se refugió en los brazos de Nami.

—Luffy, tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo... —Nami notó un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que veía así a su chico, y notaba como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, odiaba profundamente ver a Luffy triste, y ahora estaba mucho más que eso—Luffy, Luffy...Mírame—le susurró tiernamente levantándole el rostro. Él la miró, ella le sonrió, y le besó de la forma más tierna que pudo, intentando transmitirle un incondicional apoyo que con palabras no podía transmitir.

—Gracias, Nami... —dijo él una vez se separaron para coger un aire que ya les escaseaba.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo, Luffy...? —le preguntó Nami seria, transmitiéndole una seguridad infinita a su querido capitán.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó él recuperando la seguridad en sí mismo y empezando a ver brillar una luz en el fondo de un camino hasta ahora laberíntico—¡Vamos a salvar a mi hermano, y vamos a devolverle lo que el gobierno le quitó! ¡La felicidad va a volver a ser suya y también de Nojiko, lo prometo!

—¡Vamos a hacerlo, capitán! —respondió ella con una sonrisa, la misma que Luffy esbozó devolviéndole la paz a su perturbado espíritu-Pero antes... ¿No deberíamos decírselo a mi hermana? —preguntó Nami preocupada. No había pensado en que tendrían que contárselo a Nojiko... ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar ella?

—Tenemos que decírselo, tiene que saberlo, no quiero que piense que mi hermano la abandonó—dijo él serio.

**_"—¡Al menos díselo, luego vete!—No me rendía, no quería hacerlo, no podía… No soportaba la idea de ver como mi hermano se marchaba de allí, donde gracias a su boda con Nami había encontrado la felicidad al fin junto a Nojiko._**

**_—_****_¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!_** —**g****_ritó al fin Ace, empezando a sacar a flote toda su rabia y su impotencia_**—**_¡Si sabe algo que no debe ella correrá la misma suerte que yo, Luffy! De hecho, tu…_**—**_susurró al fin, dándome a entender yo mismo podía estar en peligro por el hecho de enterarme de aquello."_**

—"Lo siento, hermano... Pero se lo vamos a decir... Y no la vamos a poner en peligro, porque saldrá todo bien y te rescataremos, te lo prometo**_" _**—pensó Luffy acordándose de aquella conversación que mantuvo con Ace antes de que se fuera.

—Pongámonos en contacto con nuestros Nakama, los Mugiwara se ponen en marcha... Pero antes—Luffy miró a Nami y ésta asintió—Tenemos algo importante que hacer... Vayamos a casa de Nojiko, Nami—se levantaron y lo arreglaron todo para su próxima prioridad: Decirle toda la verdad a Nojiko... E ir en busca de su felicidad y la de su hermano.

**/**

"No me avergüenzo de amarte, tampoco de haberte conocido... Sí, es verdad que ahora solo hago que sufrir por ti y por tu maldita ausencia... Pero hay algo, una cosa que me mantiene en pie. Dentro de una cajita, muy pequeña, se esconde, entre el polvo, una esperanza que nunca va a salir, que nunca saldrá de mi cuerpo, porque sé que volverás, así lo quiere mi corazón y así lo quiero yo."

Un largo suspiro se oyó.

—¡TIENES QUE VOLVER, IDIOTAAAAA!¿NO VES QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDOO?"

Y rió, y miró hacia la izquierda, y la vio a ella, con su ropa, su peinado... Con un cigarro en la boca. Era Bellemère, que le sonreía.

—Me he sincerado, Bellemère...

**OMG... Esto parece el final xDDD AAAALELUYA, AAAALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA... Vale, ya no? xD Al fin conté dónde carajos está Ace! Siesq, ya os había dicho yo que no se había ido por gusto ni por huír... Que mono él xD**

**La verdad es que el final de este capi y el one shot "rencuentro con la felicidad" que colgué digamos que concuerdan misteriosamente xDDD será porque escribí el one shot pensando en un final para este fic XDD aún así, si queréis, puedo dar un giro a este fic... Tengo ideas, y muchas ganas de hacer algo de acción y luchas! Quiero estrenarmee _ Esque no qiero que acabe así, leñe xDD ¿Tomáoslo como un fin de capi, okay? xDDAdemás, falta la reacción de Nojiko *_* Bueno, vosotros decidís T_T si creéis que este fic se ha liado y es imposible que se deslíe pues entonces tendré que ponerle fin, pero si véis esperanza en él yo, al pie del canón a pelear por él! Que en principio es lo que pienso hacer, avisaditos estáis, al fin de cuentas el rarofic es mío xDDDD**

**Gente, se os hecha de menos... es lo que tiene estar cuando, 4? MESES sin actualizar xDD pero este capi es el mas largo de mi fic, que quede claro... 7 paginas, de un tirón xD cuando viene la inspiración NUNCA se debe dejar ir... ^-^**

**En fin... ¡osquiero ! Gracias por los comens del capi anterior! UN GRANDÍSIMO AGRADECIMIENTO A NEMO-ROBIN, A AYAMI-CHAN Y A GIRL HATAKE! Arigatô por vuestro apoyo, chicas! Os quieroo!**

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado... Hacédmelo saber ^w^**

**HASTA PRONTO, YEAH!**


	6. Lágrimas de sinceridad

**Estoy resubiendo todos los capítulos del fic, leyéndolo ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Los he retocado un poco(y corregido faltas ortográficas), para amoldarlos más a mi estilo actual. Perdonad!**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es enteramente mía.**

...

KYAAAH, GOMENASAAAAAAAAI, SUMIMASEEE, SORRY, PERDÓOON, PERDÓOO, JE REGRETTE MES GARÇOONS ;_; demo... demo... ¡seguro que me entendéis! Seguro que comprendeis mi pena, mi dolor, mi angustia, mi falta de inspiración, mi amargura...

***CACHO SPOILER* No mires abajo si no sabes lo último pasado en One Piece U_u' y si lo haces pues mira, allá tu xD**

_ ¿normal, no? ¿quien iba a pensar que el LISTO de Oda se le ocurriría hacer lo que hizo con Ace? Pues lo siento pero aunque hayan dicho claramente y con todas las letras del idioma que Ace está muerto yo no... no puedo creerlo T_T y el capi me salió no sé aun como... Pero necesito saber si tiene sentido continuar esto,... a ver, que lo seguiré, si... porque nadie me quita el AceNo.. NADIE! Ni oda ni su madre! ¬¬ y estoy muy enfadada -3- ¿Os unís a Patearle el trasero a Oda? Yo y Ilet vamos a hacerlo, apuntaos que vamos a liarla! xDDDD_

_En fin, pos eso... Que espero que continuéis leyéndome, y que no me tiréis muchos tomates que no tendría fuerzas para esquivarlos, buah T_T_

**_*FIN CACHO SPOILER*_**

**Bueno, ya estoy mejor XDDD me siento mejor colgando el capi, me sentia mal por hacer esperar tanto... que mal, que mal T_T en fin, es cortito pero significativo, creo yo... a ver, decidmelo vosotros xD**

**¡leed a gusto, please!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**SOLA...OTRA VEZ**

—¿Os habéis dejado algo aquí, chicos? —preguntó una Nojiko sonriente.

—No, no es eso—respondió Luffy seriamente—¿Nos podrías dejar pasar? Tenemos que hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar conmigo? —preguntó a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja. Ambos tenían el rostro serio.

—Sí, hermana... De algo que podría aliviar tu sufrimiento—contestó Nami agarrándole los hombros a la peliceleste.

—¿Mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué caray estás diciendo, Nami? —preguntó Nojiko extrañada.

—Espera a que te lo contemos todo... —dijo Luffy.

Se sentaron los tres en el sofá oscuro de aquél salón iluminado únicamente por unos curiosos rayos de sol, y la garganta de Luffy se aclaró para poder hablar y confesar de una vez por todas a Nojiko aquello que llevaba casi dos meses guardando en su interior y que había estado luchando para ser descubierto.

A aquellas alturas, ni él mismo estaba seguro de si lo que hacía tendría efectos positivos. Era evidente que pondría a Nojiko en peligro, y de rebote a Nami... Pero las palabras de su chica apoyándole le transmitieron una seguridad que le permitió ver a través de todos los posibles obstáculos. A lo mejor iba a hacer una tontería... Pero aquella tontería iba a tener un final feliz; se lo había prometido a Nami... Y así sería, ser lo debía a su hermano y a Nojiko.

—Si tenéis algo que decirme lo mínimo que deberíais hacer es hablar... ¿No? —dijo Nojiko con un eje de molestia en su voz. Aunque hoy había recuperado el humor gracias a su visita a la tumba de Bellemère había cosas que no habían cambiado nunca; si se tiene que decir algo se dice y punto, el silencio solo hacía que ponerla de los nervios.

—Luffy... —le susurró Nami al ver que el chico estaba perdido en una especie de somnolencia. El chico reaccionó y miró a Nojiko, preparado para decir las palabras adecuadas del mejor modo posible. Eso sería posible mientras Nami no le dejara de agarrar la mano que le había empezado a temblar.

¿Era frío lo que sentía? No, imposible... ¿Miedo, entonces? ¡Qué va! ¡Si nunca antes había estado tan seguro de sí mismo a la hora de enfrentarse al destino! ¿Por qué le temblaba la mano, entonces?

—Ace... —aquél nombre le salió solo de sus labios. Notó como Nojiko cambiaba el rostro de su cara, y el temblor de su mano empezó a cesar. "Es la emoción... La esperanza que tengo en mi pecho de poder rescatar a mi hermano..."

—¿Ace? —repitió Nojiko, extrañada—¿Qué dices, Luffy? —la opresión que sentía por dentro la mareaba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Irían a decirle algo de Ace? Juzgando por la seriedad que había en los rostros de Nami y Luffy no parecía cosa de guasa.

—Yo... Te he estado escondiendo la razón por la cual Ace se marchó, No-chan—el moreno se permitió usar aquél nombre con la intención de suavizar el clima.

—¿Es que había una razón, acaso? Si se marchó será porque se cansó de la rutinaria vida familiar, me lo puedo imaginar... ¿Y sabes qué, capitán Mugiwara? Me parece genial, buen viento—dijo calmadamente la peliceleste.

Nami y Luffy creyeron ver como sus mandíbulas chocaban contra el suelo de la sorpresa que les llevó escuchar aquello de la boca de Nojiko.

—He-hermana... —dijo Nami asustada. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Nojiko? ¿Se habría cansado de esperar a un hombre que la había abandonado sin dar una miserable explicación? Por desgracia, no sonaba tan descabellado.-Espera, deja que te expliquemos la razón...

—¿Sabes? He tomado una decisión... Hoy he conseguido sincerarme, Bellemère me escuchó... Y ella cree como yo que ya es hora de pasar página y dejar todo el daño atrás.

No había sido nada fácil tomar aquella decisión... No era la primera vez que se auto-convencía para olvidarlo todo y dejar de llorar inútilmente, vaciando de alegría su corazón y dañando su vida. Aún así, quería intentarlo... Le dolía demasiado estar sola y abandonada por alguien que le había jurado permanecer a su lado. No, ya no podía más.

—Te entiendo... Y todo esto es culpa mía—admitió Luffy—Si desde el primer momento te lo hubiera contado todo tu no habrías sufrido igual... Si hubiera tomado antes esta decisión esto no... —su cabeza no permitió al capitán Mugiwara sostenerse por sí misma, y le cayó en sus manos que se apoyaban en sus piernas. Unas gruesas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, una mano cálida se las secó y un beso acarició la piel mojada del inocente capitán, que al fin y al cabo no había cambiado tanto como Nojiko se pensaba.

—Nojiko... —habló Nami aprovechando el silencio repentino de un afectado Luffy—Quiero que sepas que si Luffy no te contó esto antes es porque temía traicionar a Ace.

—¿Traicionar a Ace? ¿Se puede saber de qué carajos estáis hablando? —no sabía el motivo de su pérdida repentina de modales, pero sus nervios estaban subiendo por su cuerpo haciendo que un estrés le creciera y se le instalara en el pecho.

—El Gobierno Mundial—empezó Luffy—ellos tienen toda la culpa... solo ellos...

Rabia, impotencia, incomprensión... Aquellos sentimientos eran los que crecían por el pecho de Nojiko en cada palabra que Luffy le decía. ¿Cómo podía ser todo aquello posible? Sonaba tan inverosímil pero creíble a la vez... Con lo difícil que le había sido tomar aquella decisión... Otra cosa que se desparramaba por el suelo, una decisión más que se hacía pedazos de todas las que había estado tomando hasta ahora... Le hizo rabia, mucha rabia... Y al mismo tiempo le sonó egoísta estar preocupándose por ella misma cuando el destino de Ace parecía tener un fin marcado.

Aún así, seguía escuchando a Luffy, y seguía mirando la ventana del salón como había estado haciendo desde el principio. Solo había una pequeña diferencia: ahora lágrimas pesadas y transparentes caían de los ojos rojizos de la peliceleste. Ya había dicho basta, su máscara se había roto en miles de pedazos, y no le quedaba nada que ocultar. Dejaría salir a la luz la tristeza que tanto tiempo se había empeñado en ocultar, y se mostraría débil y desdichada delante de ellos dos, justo las dos cosas que se había negado a hacer hasta ahora. Total, ¿Qué le quedaba por perder? A ellos, y a juzgar por lo que Luffy decía, tenían un número de lotería para jugarse la vida y quedarse en el intento... ¿Enfrentarse al Gobierno Mundial? No hablaba en coña, y sus palabras serias lo demostraban. Ya no tenía miedo de mostrar su estado de ánimo, no cuando veía que las personas que estaban con ella sufrían lo mismo. Y lo único que la reconfortó fue el silencio que se oyó al concluir la explicación de Luffy. Ya no había más desgracias que explicar, ya estaba todo...

—Hermana... —susurró Nami apoyando su mano al hombro desnudo de Nojiko—Te juro que no queríamos herirte... Esto sería lo último que haría...

—Basta, Nami... —dijo Nojiko mirándolos a los dos a la cara, al fin—No tenéis que culparos de nada... Eh, Luffy-chan—dijo levantándole el mentón al moreno, que lo mantenía gacho—No cargues más con ese peso... Ahora ya me lo has contado, has cumplido con tu deber... Y no creo que Ace te coja rencor por esto... Eres su preciado hermanito, nunca dejará de quererte...

Ni ella misma sabía de dónde carajos sacaba la voz y las ganas para brindarle apoyo al triste capitán Mugiwara. Lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba verlos más tristes que ella.

—Vamos a luchar, ¿Verdad No-chan? —dijo Luffy ya recuperado del trauma anterior. Había levantado su rostro y una sonrisa reluciente había nacido de sus labios.

Al no ver respuesta en Nojiko, Luffy se giró decepcionado hacia Nami, pero recuperó su alegría al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

—Sí, Luffy... —le respondió ésta—anda, ve a la cocina que seguro que ya tienes hambre—Nami buscó la autorización en el rostro de Nojiko, y ella asintió. Luffy corrió a la cocina y Nami agarró las manos de Nojiko en un gesto confortador.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo Nojiko extrañada por tal pregunta.

—¿Qué piensas?

—No sé lo que debo pensar, Nami... —se notaba en la voz de Nojiko una confusión que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, mañana podrás ver las cosas de otro modo... —le aconsejó su hermana levantándose del sofá—Nosotros nos vamos ya... Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en...

—Sí, que no dude en llamarte, me lo dices cada día, Nami—respondió Nojiko hastiada de la conversación.

—Voy a llevarme a Luffy, que ya sabes que es capaz de vaciarte la nevera en cinco minutos... —y dicho esto Nami salió corriendo hacia la cocina, poco después salió de ella llevándose tras de sí a un Luffy arrastrado por una larga oreja que le colgaba.

—¡Nos vemos! —oyó Nojiko decir a Nami.

—¡Aún me tienes que responder, eh! —fue lo último que oyó antes de oír la puerta cerrarse. Aquél comentario había sido de Luffy.

Nojiko perdió la estabilidad de su cuerpo, y sus piernas le flaquearon. Su destino fue caer, irremediablemente, al frío suelo. En un solo día las cosas habían cambiado brutalmente, y realmente no sabía cómo afrontarlas. Y otra vez de sus ojos lágrimas de impotencia surcaron sus mejillas ya rojas, y otra vez unos gemidos débiles sonaron en aquella humilde casa, que meses antes había estado llena de actividad y de energía... Ahora todo se había marchado con Ace.

—Así que eso era... —susurró, con una voz que se asemejaba a la comprensión—Eres un idiota, Ace...

—Sabes que no podemos hacer esto solos, Luffy—razonó Nami. Ambos estaban sentados en la arena dorada de una playa de Cocoyashi. Miraban como el sol se escondía tras unas pequeñas montañas. Era curioso ver lo fácil que lo tenía aquel astro para escapar... Solo tenía que esconderse tras una montaña, y todo rastro de luz desaparecía. "Si todos los problemas se solucionasen igual..." —razonó la mente de cierta pelirroja que se mantenía apoyada al hombro de su chico.

—Sí, lo sé... Vamos a avisar a los demás—dijo Luffy con una sonrisa-aunque después de tanto tiempo sin vivir aventuras a lo mejor no querrán venir-acabó con un eje de tristeza en sus ojos.

—¡Como se te ocurre pensar que no quisieran venir contigo, Luffy! ¡Estoy segura que te echan mucho de menos! Y a mí, claro—acabó sonriéndose. —Todos nos morimos de ganas de reunirnos de nuevo... Todos te debemos muchísimo, Luffy... lo harán por ti-dijo Nami sonriendo a su capitán con ternura.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Nami? —preguntó temeroso un capitán que comenzaba a destilar alegría.

—Como nunca antes lo he estado en mi vida—dijo ella levantando el dedo índice de una mano. Al ver el rostro de Luffy un poco desencajado rectificó-Bueno, como POCAS veces lo he estado en mi vida...¿Ahora? —al ver la sonrisa de su chico le abrazó cariñosamente "Los dos sabemos que la única vez que he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida ha sido el momento en el que Luffy me pidió que fuera su reina, que me casara con él..." —y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que su boca se abría y dejaba paso a la de Luffy, sin casi darse cuenta.

—Pues entonces...-susurró el moreno una vez se separaron de tal dulce beso—¡Que no se hable más! ¡Los Mugiwara se reúnen de nuevo! —una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro del peliazabache—Nuestra misión... ¡Rescatar a mi hermano!

Nami, riendo, se dirigió hacia el pasillo. En una mesa, cerca del recibidor, había una foto de todos los Mugiwara juntos. La cogió y sonrió. Pronto estarían juntos de nuevo... Y si conseguían aquél difícil propósito, harían su deseo realidad; devolverle a su hermana la vida, y sacarla de su soledad... de una vez por todas.

* * *

YEP! ¿Que os pareció? ¿debo preocuparme por haber arruinado el fic? necesito saberlo O_O estoy bastante contenta del capi, pero claro, es de los mas cortos que he hecho.. ¿pero si los hago más cortos y más seguidos a lo mejor compensa, no? xDD

en fin, ya se verá... ¡Espero que me perdonéis, lo necesito nakamaas! MILLONES DE GRACIAS A GIRL-HATAKE Y A NEMO ROBIN POR SUS COMENS, SIN ELLOS... NO SÉ QUE TENDRÍA QUE PENSAR SOBRE EL FIC, leñe XD

¡BESOS!


	7. Desahogarse es necesario

**Estoy resubiendo todos los capítulos del fic, leyéndolo ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Los he retocado un poco, para amoldarlos más a mi estilo actual. Perdonad!**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es enteramente mía.**  


**...  
**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**,soy yoooo, he vueltooooooooo(esquivando miradas sarcásticas en plan "yo no te esperaba") pues miraaaaaaa, vuelvo y punto ¬¬ muahahah…

Pues que sepáis que estoy en un record! He tardado 2 meses solo!(no me llaméis patética xD) con este fic es algo increíble… a ver si la cosa sigue así! T_T

En fin… estoy muuuuy contenta con este fic y su espíritu Porq a pesar d q tiene menos capis q Celos tiene… los mismos comens XD

Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo de **JENNI-CHAN(O AYAAMI-SAMA), ELIETE(O ILET) Y xoDET**. ¡infinitas gracias a vosotros! os adoro!

Llamo desde lo lejos a **NEMO ROBIN Y A GIRL HATAKE**, que las hecho mucho de menos!(me pasaré por vuestros fics, y más os vale tenerlos actualizados… que os muerdo! XD)

En fin, los personajes de One Piece son de (aguantándome las ganas de matar) Eiichiro…(respirando con fuerza) … Oda(sudando), y yo los empleo para fines egoístas y sin ningún plan maquiavélico(eso está por ver^^). Bueno, resumiendo, que en realidad escribo lo que Oda tendría que haber dibujado, pero claaaro, el manga es suyo ¬¬#(puedo quedarme con Ace, señor? Dígame que siii, y no le pateo el trasero… bonito plan, no?^^)

… paranoias a parte… aquí el capi 7… disfrutadlo please… este es mi mayor deseo…(y hacédmelo saber, mi otro deseo^^)

Aquí va!

**...**

**...  
**

**Capítulo VII**

**Desahogarse es necesario**

_Verte y oírte y abrazarte y escuchar tu voz solo son, ahora, parte de la tortura que me toca vivir día a día cada vez que los párpados de mis ojos lo oscurecen todo llevándome en este otro mundo. Cada día te llamo, te escucho y te lloro, porque sé que no quieres que te olvide. ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar página? ¿Por qué insistes en quererme tanto en mis sueños? ¿Eres tú el que me retiene…? _

_…O a lo mejor... Soy yo, únicamente yo la que quiere vivir en los sueños y no despertar hasta palpar tu mano intangible, hasta verte no solo con los ojos cerrados y hasta sentir los latidos parados de mi corazón. Deseos imposibles, oscuras esperanzas... Olvidadas promesas._

Una bonita melodía cantaba en el aire; una melancolía que crecía en cada instante en el pecho de Nojiko en oírla. Las palabras de Luffy aún resonaban en su cabeza, y su mente nublada no quería despejarse. Había algo de la confesión de Luffy que le estaba resonando aún en la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

—Solo era eso, No-chan... Era su miedo a perderte que lo empujó a hacer semejante tontería, porqué él te ama como nadie, aunque no te lo haya demostrado de la mejor forma, y aunque te parezca que fuiste para él un amor pasajero que dejó la piratería solo para probar y que ahora regresó a ella para continuar sus aventuras... ¡No es así! Mi hermano no es así... La verdad es que él nunca de la vida pensó dejar de navegar ni de vivir riesgos y emociones... El hecho de que se acabara para él todo este mundo fue sorprendente hasta para mí... ¿Y… sabes? Nunca vi a mi hermano tan cambiado, decidido... y feliz. A él le entusiasma navegar por los océanos y rasgar el peligro… le encanta. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer que esta afición pase a un segundo lugar... Ese algo, o más bien este alguien eres tú, Nojiko... Y ahora, después de dejar de ser pirata, ha tenido que alejarse de ti, no por capricho... Él sabe lo mucho que tu amas tu isla, así como él ama los océanos, y por esto desistió en su lucha contra el gobierno para poder alejarte lo más posible del peligro... ¡A lo mejor hizo mal en no contártelo...! ¡Y a lo mejor yo hice mal al no contártelo antes! Pero ahora te lo estoy confesando... ¡Y créeme que vamos a luchar para salvarlo! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE MI HERMANO MUERA!

En aquél momento ella solo había estado viendo con un falso interés un rincón concreto del salón. ¿Qué decirle al Mugiwara? ¿Cómo reaccionar frente a su hermana? Al sentir una mano en su hombro había empezado a reaccionar, y aquella pregunta la había descolocado.

_"**¿Entonces?**... ¿Entonces qué?..._**_¿Qué piensas?_**_...No sé lo que debo pensar, Nami..."_

**Fin Flash Back**

Admitía que aquella había sido una respuesta totalmente absurda, pero en aquellos momentos no había sido capaz de reaccionar frente a lo que Luffy le acababa de gritar.

**_¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE MI HERMANO MUERA!_**

Por su mente no había pasado aquella opción. Si siquiera se lo había planteado. Y ahora se estremecía ante aquella posibilidad. Qué egoísmo, el suyo... Siempre pensando en lo olvidada y sola que estaba, sin atender que Ace también podía estar en su misma situación. ¿Y por qué ahora le había dicho aquello a Nami cuando ésta le había preguntado qué pensaba? Tenía un vago pensamiento de lo que podía ser una respuesta.

—Yo... Me sinceré con Bellemère... Le confesé mis verdaderos deseos, para que ella se los llevara con su viento... Para que desaparecieran como él lo ha hecho... Y ahora vuelvo a estar igual que antes... Yo necesito... necesito desahogarme...

El suelo seguía siendo el apoyo de sus piernas, ya que sus pies habían cedido desde que los Mugiwara salieron por la puerta. Sus manos se aferraron a un agarre invisible del suelo, y apretándolas como nunca aspiró todo el aire que pudo, a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban preparados.

**_¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _**

—Gggh...gh...hg…—aquél grito que empezó con tanto empeño acabó por ahogarla en aquél hondo mar del llanto, y al final del gimoteo y del hipo. Al menos, después del tremendo grito, se sentía un poco mejor. Era como si aquél invisible peso se liberara poco a poco de ella, dejándola por fin respirar.

00000000000000000

La voz de Luffy sonaba alegre. Se notaba que estaba feliz de volver a tener contacto con sus nakamas. Al oír un "Moshi moshi" de una voz como de recién dormido y algo hastiado el mugiwara reconoció enseguida el dueño de tan particular voz.

—¡Zorooooo! ¡Qué bien que puedo escuchar tu voz después de ocho meses! —su cara irradiaba aquella felicidad que le caracterizaba cuando estaba junto a su tripulación- Necesito que vengáis todos a Cocoyashi, Shishishi...

Nami escuchaba muy interesada la conversación de Luffy con su nakama peliverde. Aunque le costara dios y ayuda reconocerlo era cierto que lo echaba de menos. Aquellas ridículas discusiones que solían tener a menudo no eran más que excusas para pasarlo bien y demostrar su aprecio por el otro. "Qué complicados somos los dos, desde luego... Suerte que hay quien nos comprende...".Su mirada puesta en Luffy era su respuesta imaginaria.

— ¡See, amigo! ¡Se acabaron las vacaciones! ¡Nos vamos al mar a salvar a mi hermano!

Nami sonrió. Hasta ahora había temido que la seguridad de Luffy se hubiera rasgado a causa de sus inseguridades, pero parecía no ser así... De hecho se mostraba lo contrario: Luffy había ganado confianza en sí mismo, y estaba dispuesto a rescatar a su hermano para así poderse sacar la culpa de encima... Y porque así es como actuaba él, ayudando a los demás porque sí, porque le iba bien... Y ya podías ponerle los palos a las ruedas que quisieras... No iba a detenerse frente a nada, y aún menos frente a nadie.

—¡Eso ya te lo contaré luego! ¡Vosotros arreglaros que quiero veros en Cocoyashi mañana mismo!

Nami suspiró. La exaltación de Luffy no había cambiado ni un ápice. Actuaba según iban pasando los acontecimientos... ¿Y por qué prepararse si tendrás que enfrentarte igual a la situación?

—Luffy... —Nami le llamó y él le prestó atención dejando un momento el moshi-moshi tapado—¿Sabes que a lo mejor en un día no llegarán hasta aquí?

El capitán no contestó, ya que tuvo que taparse los oídos. Zoro estaba gritando por el auricular cosas como "¿Y cómo vamos a llegar en un día, imbécil? O ¿Es que nunca has cogido un mapa y lo has mirado?"

Y Luffy, en vez de mostrarse azorado por tal situación, empezó a soltar carcajadas a diestro y siniestro.

Hasta se oyó la voz de Zoro por el auricular lamentándose de la miserable suerte que había tenido de tener tan infantil capitán.

— ¿¡De qué caray te ríes, idiota?!

Y de lo contento que estaba de volver a oír las idioteces de su capitán, se sumó a la felicidad que ya habían compartido Luffy y Nami con tales risas alegres.

/

Ella aún sentada, sus piernas negándose a moverse y su aire regresando lentamente en sus pulmones. No había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener lanzar un grito desesperado como aquél, y unos golpes más que sonoros fueron el resultado de tal acto.

—¡NOJIKO! ¿Estás bien? —aquella voz era, sin duda, del alcalde del pueblo.

La peli celeste abrió los ojos y miró desconcertada la puerta, que no cesaba de ser golpeada. Se acarició la cabeza intentando normalizar la situación y consiguió levantarse, pero sus piernas seguían temblando; no de dolor, sino de temor al ser descubierta por Genzo.

—¡Nojiko! —volvió a gritar Genzo con voz nerviosa. Al oír unos pasos lentos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, el hombre dejó de golpearla y esperó impaciente una explicación.

—¿Qué hay, Genzo? —preguntó Nojiko al abrir la puerta. Sonrisa irónica, posado seguro y serenidad. Todo en su sitio, pensó. Mas sus piernas seguían temblando, y aquello no lo podía remediar. No estaba dispuesta a ser descubierta por nadie más… Ya había sido demasiado imprudente al dejar que su hermana se diera cuenta de todo pese a su increíble astucia… No quería por nada del mundo tener que soportar ver al hombre que consideraba su padre triste por su causa… No quería que supiera lo que era tener día tras día una sensación de vacío en el estómago por más que comiera, ni tampoco que supiera lo que era el sufrimiento eterno… Pero lo peor y lo que más temía era que Genzo pudiera experimentar lo que era tener constantemente cavilaciones y pensamientos que nunca podían llegar a resolverse, porque nada cambiaba, y todo seguía igual. Aquello era lo peor; pensar, pensar y volver a pensar… La mente es, sin duda, lo que más hace sufrir a la gente, mucho más que los acontecimientos, muchísimo más que unas simples lágrimas o unos sollozos vacíos.

Y si Genzo lo descubría, iba a sufrir igual que ella, porque la conocía tanto o más de lo que ella se conocía.

— ¿¡Estás bien?! —preguntó el hombre inquieto, a la vez que sus ojos intentaban colarse por el interior de la casa intentando encontrar alguien ahí.

— Claro que estoy bien, Genzo— dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Y el grito? —preguntó él de lo más desconfiado. La conocía… Pero esta faceta de la chica no le era nada fácil de descubrir, y aquello resultaba ser una ventaja para ella.

—El grito me ayudó, Genzo…—dijo ella sonriéndole, evitando parecer desorientada o triste.

— ¿Qué te ayudó? ¿Cómo que te ayudó? —preguntó el hombre bastante descolocado.

La chica le sonrió con confianza. Aquello alegró al alcalde, que no recordaba haberla visto sonreír en mucho tiempo con seguridad en su mirada.

—Estupideces mías, Genzo…—respondió ella—¿Quieres un café?

—En fin… Terca como eres veo que no te sacaré nada más…—suspiró el hombre. No insistió más, contentado con aquella sonrisa.

—¿Quieres el café o no? Seguro que te has escapado de algún quehacer que tenías pendiente…—dijo ella mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Sí, sí… dame el café—dijo él—e iré corriendo hacia el ayuntamiento…

—Que voy a hacer contigo…—dijo ella acostumbrada al carácter del hombre. No tardó ni dos minutos en traer de la cocina una taza de café con azúcar en la otra mano. Notó entonces que el hombre la estaba mirando persistentemente, y ella supo que había hecho tarde.

—Nojiko…—dijo Genzo al recibir el café. Señaló con la cabeza a la chica invitándola a sentarse a su lado del sofá. Ella obedeció, pero suspiró cansinamente.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Genzo?¿Querías un té? —se permitió bromear para intentar calmar sus nervios, pero pareció no funcionar en el hombre, que no cambió su actitud.

—Muy bueno el café—dijo probándolo, luego agravó su mirada—Nojiko yo… Sé que sufres por lo de Ace y…—Nojiko se estremeció. Oír aquél nombre prohibido no era bueno para su salud…

—No estoy sufriendo por Ace, Genzo…—dijo ella intentando autoconvencerse. "Al cuerno el sufrimiento, al cuerno la soledad… Al cuerno Ace" —aquellos fueron sus pensamientos antes de soltar tal frase afirmativa.

—Sé que lo dices por no preocuparme, chica… Pero a Genzo no se le engaña así como así-dijo mirándola medio sonriendo. Ella abrió los ojos alterada-Sé que, para tu desgracia, lo quieres mucho… Sé que, para también tu desgracia, sigues esperándolo…—Hizo una pausa, ella mantuvo su mirada impasible intentando descifrar la conclusión final de aquél discurso—y no quiero que te lo guardes todo, Nojiko… Eres muy fuerte, pero tienes tu límite, y odias la soledad… Yo estoy aquí para ti, para que no te sientas sola… No podría verte llorar, Nojiko…

La chica no se esperaba algo así. ¡Genzo! Por dios, ¿cómo era posible que nunca contara con él? ¡Lo tenía a sus narices y ni se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda!

Claro que estaba aquél miedo a ser descubierta y a entristecerlo… Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que el hombre sufría… Sufría porque sabía lo que ella guardaba, la había descubierto… Y ahora era estúpido intentar negarlo… Era ilógico decirle "Todo va bien" y cerrarle la puerta a las narices, rechazando su ayuda y su consuelo… Tanto la afectó aquella muestra de cariño, tanto alivio sintió al saberse querida, que no fue capaz de oprimir las ganas de llorar.

Se le lanzó al cuello, y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lágrimas que ya no eran vacías, porque estaba acompañada. Lágrimas que no eran tan dolorosas, porque compartía el dolor. Lágrimas que no eran silenciosas, ni absurdas… Y que no duraban mucho, pues una cariñosa mano se aseguraba de secarlas cuando caducaban de sus ojos.

—Dime, Nojiko… ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? —dijo el hombre suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo-Han tenido que pasar meses para poder verte sincera… La próxima vez házmelo más fácil, torpe—otra vez aquél sobrenombre… Que usaba Ace en ella para enfadarla. Melancolía recorrió su ser, pero no le dolía, ya que los brazos de Genzo se preocupaban de proporcionarle el calor y el refugio necesario para que ella se **desahogara a conciencia.**

Era algo que tendría que haber hecho dos meses antes, y Nojiko se arrepentía mucho de no haberle pedido ayuda antes.

—Temía…—susurró Nojiko respondiendo a la pregunta del hombre—…Temía causarte dolor a ti, Genzo…—ahora aquella reflexión le parecía absurda e infantil. Se sentía ridícula. Una vez más.

—Nojiko, recuerda que ahora no estás sola… Nos tienes a Nami, a Luffy… Al pueblo, a mi…—el hombre no quiso continuar hablando.

—Tenía a Ace…—dijo ella añadiendo lo que el hombre quiso callar—Pero no me di cuenta de que estabais aquí para ayudarme… Os giré la espalda, Genzo—dijo ella con voz rota.

—Nunca es tarde, chica, para rectificar—dijo él notando el cuerpo de la chica más relajado y calmado—Y ahora no pienses más en eso, sabes que estaré aquí para lo que sea…—y notó que el cuerpo de la chica había dejado de temblar.

—Gracias—pudo susurrar la chica antes de notar sus párpados demasiado pesados como para continuar abriéndolos.

Y al oír la respiración calmada de la chica supo que dormía, y también estaba seguro de que ella ahora tendría un sueño tranquilo y templado, y se cuidaría de que nada ni nadie perturbaran el pequeño momento de paz en el cual estaba sumergida Nojiko.

00000000000000000

—Ya están todos, Luffy—dijo Nami recostándose en el cuello del moreno cansada-Hace ocho meses que no los vemos, tengo ganas de que lleguen…—añadió— "Hace ya casi dos meses de todo esto… Que han sido horribles… Sobre todo para one-san…"

—Es normal que los eches de menos, Nami—dijo el mugiwara sonriendo—pero teníamos que cuidar de tu nee-chan, y aprovechando eso ellos pudieron estar un tiempo tranquilos… ¿No? —dijo él razonadamente.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, Luffy…Nunca pensé llegar a decir eso…—dijo Nami riendo.

Luffy, comprendiendo a lo que se refería su chica, hizo unos pucheros de lo más kawaii que había visto Nami nunca.

—¡Nami, no me digas tonto! —se quejó él separándola de él y cruzándose de brazos en un bonito gesto infantil.

Nami se sonrojó, fascinada. Y sintió frío cuando el moreno la separó de él. En momentos como ese se hacía evidente la necesidad que tenía la pelinaranja de estar junto a Luffy, el futuro Kaizoku-ou.

—No te enfades, Luffy…—dijo ella casi como un ruego, una súplica.

—Yakisoba con ternera…—dijo el capitán mugiwara sin mirarla—quiero yakisoba con ternera.

Nami se quedó sorprendida por aquella frase, pero enseguida soltó un suspiro resignado… Si le preparaba carne el moreno la perdonaría. Luffy no cambiaba. "mejor así", pensó aún así la pelinaranja.

—De acuerdo, te preparo Yakisoba con ternera… Pero no soy Sanji, recuérdalo…—dijo ella yendo hacia la cocina de aquella casa que ahora compartían en Cocoyashi. Un brazo impidió su marcha, obligándola a girarse bruscamente.

Luffy la estaba besando apasionadamente.

— Lu-Luffy…—logró mascullar Nami, ruborizada hasta las orejas de la súbita reacción de su senchou.

—Shishishishi—rió Luffy de oreja a oreja— Me gusta que de vez en cuando hagas lo que te pido, Nami.

Ella no sabía si tomarse el comentario a bien o a mal "vale, es verdad que muchas veces no he acatado sus órdenes como capitán, y que he actuado yo más como tal que él…Lo admito", pensó la chica resignada.

—¿Y eso te hace feliz? ¿Qué te prepare Yakisoba? —preguntó ella sorprendida de lo simple del asunto.

—Sí, me hace muy feliz, porque quien lo preparará serás tú, Nami…—y estas palabras acompañadas por la transparente y profunda sonrisa que surcó el rostro de Luffy, conmovieron de tal forma a Nami que notó humedad en sus mejillas.

Una lágrima de felicidad.

Y después sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de su capitán… De su pilar de vida.

—Te quiero tanto, Luffy…—y notó que algo se había instalado en su cabeza. Era el sombrero de Luffy.—¿Luf…?— no terminó de hablar.

—Nami…—correspondió al abrazo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de ella. Ella estaba atenta a lo que Luffy le diría—Puedes… ¿Prepararme el Yakisoba con ternera?

Dijera lo que dijera ahora Nami, no cambiarían la terquedad de Luffy; él quería los fideos, y los quería ahora. Ya podías ir diciéndole que le querías… Luffy era así… Condenadamente infantil, ingenuo…. Y endemoniadamente atractivo.

O así lo pensaba Nami.

/

—Ace…

—Oye, Nojiko…—el hombre la zarandeó suavemente para intentar despertarla, posiblemente, de una pesadilla. Ella pero, parecía profundamente metida en aquel tentador sueño.

—N…No…—susurró— …te —y cuando Genzo pensaba que la chica volvería a repetir "no te vayas", quedó pasmado al oír aquella frase—…mueras…

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué no muriera? ¿Por qué habría de morir?

—Aquí hay algo que se me escapa…—se dijo el hombre acariciándose la barbilla pensativo—Ace se fue por voluntad propia… Para ser pirata de nuevo… ¿Por qué habría de morir? ¿O es que no se fue por eso?

Flash Back

Salió de su despacho más tarde que de costumbre. Hoy había hecho mucho trabajo y estaba muy fatigado. Miró la calle, desierta. La luna, escondida entre nubes grises. Ni una estrella en el cielo.

—Hace días que no veo a Nojiko… Y el mocoso aquél tampoco… A saber que le estará haciendo—se dijo el hombre con un rostro que reflejaba mucho más que molestia.

Le caía mal Ace, porque no aceptarlo. Pero le caía mal porque le había quitado a Nojiko, la chica que él consideraba su hija, al igual que Nami. Él le había prometido a Bellemère que cuidaría de ellas, y se preguntaba si Nojiko sería feliz con el moreno.

La respuesta parecía obvia. Nojiko era más Nojiko que nunca; se mostraba orgullosa, irónica, alegre, segura y llena de carácter, porque así era ella. Genzo tenía que admitir que Ace había llenado por fin el vacío que había quedado en el corazón de la chica después de su dramática experiencia pasada. Y ver que estaba acompañada lo alegraba de sobremanera… Porque el deseo de Nojiko era no volver a experimentar nunca más este sentimiento de dolor tan fuerte que había sufrido tanto en su niñez; no quería sentir el miedo de estar Sola otra vez.

Pero aquél deseo se hubo de romper. Y lo supo cuando, caminando hacia su casa dispuesto a darse una ducha relajante después de aquel arduo día de trabajo, vio venir hacia él alguien corriendo desesperado, alguien que lloraba con intensidad… Alguien de pelo corto celeste, recogido en un lazo negro… Alguien que él no quería reconocer pero que la reconocía, porque era Nojiko.

—¡Genzo! —dijo en un sollozo ahogado la chica abrazándole

—¿P…Pero qué te pasa, Nojiko? —preguntó él alterado—¿El mocoso te hizo algo? ¿¡Te puso la mano encima, el muy imb…?!—pero Nojiko cortó la paranoica ira del alcalde.

—Ace… ¡Ace se ha ido, Genzo! ¡Se ha ido, me ha dejado, me ha dejado sol…!—iba a decir la palabra prohibida, pero Genzo no se lo permitió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! —gritó—¡Nunca más volverás a estar sola, Nojiko! ¡Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, tienes a todo el pueblo contigo! Y… ¿Cómo qué se fue el mocoso? —dijo muy enfadado.

—Yo… No lo sé, Genzo… No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no está—dijo ella, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía-Nami ya lo sabe, y bueno, pensé en ti…

—Claro que sí, ven chica, vas a pasar la noche en mi casa—dijo él agarrándole los hombros.

Y los dos se encaminaron hacia la casa del alcalde, y éste quiso saber más detalles sobre lo ocurrido… Que la chica solo pudo explicar a través de aquella simple carta que Ace le había dejado. La conclusión que había sacado Genzo era comprensible.

Ace había aburrido aquella vida, y había vuelto a la piratería.

Supuso que Nojiko habría pensado lo mismo que él… Y quiso intentar que la chica lo olvidara lo antes posible. No estaba en sus planes pensar que ella no lo quisiese olvidar de ninguna forma… Y aún menos estaba en sus planes pensar erróneamente que la chica se había recuperado de la soledad…

/

Había sido un ingenuo, y ahora aquello le pasaba factura. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Nojiko quedara así toda la vida… ¡Se recuperaría, y muy pronto!

—Ya has sufrido lo suficiente, Nojiko… Es hora de que vuelvas a sonreír de nuevo, es hora de superar esta soledad…—el hombre acarició el pelo de Nojiko tiernamente, transmitiéndole calor a la chica. La tapó con una fina manta y se acomodó a su lado, dispuesto a dormir junto a ella.

Aquella noche no la pasaría sola… Y la siguiente tampoco, porque él iba a estar con ella.

Pero sentía la necesidad de saber del cierto la razón del pirata que lo llevó a abandonar a la chica… Sentía una fuerte necesidad de saber si podría llegar a perdonarle… Fuera cual fuera el motivo, tenía claro que no se iba a librar de una buena paliza si lo volvía a ver.

Desgraciadamente quería que así fuera.

**…...**

**…...**

**….TO BE CONTINUED**

OHAYO MINNA! Aquí estoy colgando el capi 7 de Sola…Otra vez! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Algo larguito verdad?^^ Sé que no ha pasado muchas cosas, pero por un lado quería que Genzo sospechara algo(yeah, no sabe la verdad, claro xD) y por el otro sentía la necesidad de **aliviar la pena y el dolor de Nojiko**, y Genzo era mi mejor opción. ¡Estaba siendo muy cruel con la pobre No-chan! NO merece sufrir así _ no, no y no! Y Genzo ha llegado en el mejor momento^/^ kawaiii, Nojiko ha podido sentirse acompañada y queridaaa, buaaah Nojiko-chaaaaan T_T

En fin, no sé qué me pasa que voy poniendo LuNa sin motivos -.- xD me sale solo, ¿eso es grave? Esque tengo la sensación que me queda algo rellenado... Nose, comentádmelo vosotros!

Por cierto, hace poco **actualicé** mi otro fic llamado "**Celos**", y me gustaría que me dijerais que tal os parece(eso requiere leer el capi, cof cof) … **que queréis que actualice rápido pero no veo mucho interés y me deprimo, puñetas T_T**

**¿REVIEWS?**

Espero que este capi tenga un poco de interés… ¡no dejéis que muera! ¡no abandonéis a vuestra **Gyne**! **No matéis el AceNo**, crueles! XDDDD

Bueno…. Espero poder escribir pronto, y actualizar…(qué tocará?) ah si, **actualizar Cambio de planes**… ya veremos ¬¬ xD

Estoy espesa, lo sé… es el dolor de cabeza -.-'

Bueno, en fin, nos vemos *rezando* prontito con el capi 8! Que ilusióooon, pronto 10 capis! **Haré una fiesta o algo**… ^o^

**MATTA NEE, MIS NAKAMA!**


	8. Una decisión junto a la brisa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. La historia es enteramente mía. (Jopetas, no había puesto el Disclaimer en ningún capítulo, qué fresca soy xD)**

A ver, cómo empiezo… Uff, no me veo ni capaz de dar una simple explicación -.-' Vamos a ver, no he tardado tanto en actualizar(me da miedo ver la fecha del último capi colgado) por PLACER, fueron una retahíla de hechos que me llevaron a abandonar este y todos los fics… SI yo de por sí ya no escribía de forma constante, este curso aún lo dejé más apartado. Mi inspiración es muy pasajera, y no digo que no tuviera, pero no tenía ganas de escribir. Y no lo sé, por una parte me encanta el capi y por la otra me da miedo que sea un desastre. Y no sé por qué me preocupo tanto en realidad, es un fic más del Fandom… Será que a veces soy demasiado perfeccionista, y más con el AceNo… Como ya dije, fue un año intenso; 2ndo de Bachiller, exámenes, un trabajo que se hace **SOLO** en Cataluña (para joder, claro…T_T) en el que te juegas el curso, después sacar buenas notas… y tacháaan, la sele. Tengo que decir que todo me fue bien, y este año que viene wii, hacia Barcelona para hacer Periodismo. Estoy entusiasmada y… ¿Por qué estoy contando mi vida? xD Supongo que os debo mucho a los que seguíais esta historia. Me muero de vergüenza, no sé como disculparme. Pero este capi ha salido de ya varios meses de preparación xD lo mío es escribir un poco cada día(antes era un día todo el capi, ahora no xD) y repasos. Odio ser tan quisquillosa -.- pero bueno, este es el capi más largo que he hecho nunca, espero compensar un poquitín, **YA DIJE QUE NO DEJABA NI DEJARÍA ESTE FIC**, lo mismo va por CELOS y CAMBIO DE PLANES, don't worry.

**********Quiero agradecer especialmente los comentarios de ****ELIETE, JENNI-CHAN, GIRL-HATAKE95, FAN DE ACE Y MERY-CHAN.**** Os merecéis los más grandes halagos y las dedicatorias más hermosas. No me veo con fuerzas de pediros vuestro apoyo de nuevo, sólo me mantendré con esta esperanza.*********

Por cierto, veréis que algunas frases están en cursiva. Se trata de pensamientos de Nojiko, vuelta al pasado(en la mayoría de los casos) o simples susurros. Espero que se entienda!

Por favor, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

_"**SOLA… OTRA VEZ"**_

**Capítulo VIII**

_Una decisión junto a la brisa._

Hacía una semana que no soplaba la suave brisa.

Salió de casa muy temprano, pues tenía que hacer algunas compras. Se había vestido como de costumbre: una blusa ajustada color blanco, unos shorts amarillos y unas sandalias que se enroscaban agradablemente en sus morenas piernas. En su cuello se agarraba fuertemente un collar con una forma que se asemejaba a una máscara de las antiguas comedias griegas. Se pasó una mano por la joya, como si quisiera comprobar que seguía ahí. Efectivamente ahí se encontraba—para ella era una especie de consuelo—, así que se pasó una mano por su pelo celeste, cortado algo debajo de las orejas, y recogido como lo tenía de costumbre: una cinta de un color rojo intenso le apartaba el pelo de la cara, excepto un mechón que le caía justo al lado de su ojo izquierdo.

Sí, se había vestido como de costumbre.

Había cogido su particular cesto para hacer recados. Se lo había regalado Nami hacía muchos años, cuando eran apenas unas crías y la pelirroja aún estaba bajo las órdenes del ser mezquino que resultaba ser Arlong. A Nojiko se le habían hinchado las mejillas al ver aquél regalo—siempre se le hinchaban cuando estaba muy sorprendida por algo, cosa que hacía que Nami se burlara de ella—.

Oh, viejos tiempos… No muy agradables de recordar. Había sido tan doloroso ver sufrir de aquella forma a su hermanita… Y tanta fue su angustia al saberse impotente, inútil frente a aquél destino que Nami estaba afrontando toda sola… Sola, sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse, ya que la pequeña no quería que nadie del pueblo pudiera salir herido por su culpa… No, no, de ninguna manera… Ella iba a reunir el dinero que Arlong le pedía para así poder comprar el pueblo… Recuperaría Cocoyashi fuera como fuera… Se lo había prometido a Nojiko…

—Me lo prometió…—se dijo Nojiko suspirando pesadamente y recostándose en un banco cerca de la playa Negra—así la nombraban los pueblerinos debido al curioso color del agua en época de lluvias—.

También se lo había prometido a Bellemère… "Oh, Bellemère…Te echamos muchísimo de menos… No sé cómo nos lo hicimos Nami y yo para apañárnoslas sin ti…"—sus pensamientos vagaban cada vez en más profundidad, su cerebro le permitió ver pasajes de su pasado que ella había intentado apartar en una desesperada intención de eliminar tristezas… De eliminar el pasado. Un pasado imborrable.

Nami fue mucho más valiente que ella… Siempre lo había sido, no hacía falta engañarse más. Ella no había apoyado a su hermana cómo y cuando debía, y aunque ella también lo pasó muy mal—recordaba perfectamente las noches en vela y los llantos debidos a los malditos tritones—, estaba convencida que Nami se había sentido sola y abandonada tras la muerte de Bellemère.

—Sólo me faltaba esto…—Nojiko acarició su pecho izquierdo, refugio de su corazón. Dentro del imponente órgano sentía los latidos cada vez más acelerados debido a los crecientes nervios que amenazaban en desorientarla. A lo lejos vislumbró a James, un viejo amigo. Lo reconoció gracias a su característica cabellera de aquél rubio tan intenso y puro. Sus ojos eran de un color que se asemejaba al ámbar, y su sonrisa afable conseguiría amansar al más rabioso león.

Y así había pasado el tiempo… Nami había hecho miles de sacrificios por el pueblo y por ella, Genzo se había atrevido a cuestionar las decisiones del tirano vestido con un bañador y una camisa playera. Patético, qué patético era Arlong…

Tantos sacrificios… Y para seguir con la lista Bellemère había sacrificado hasta su propia vida por el bien de sus dos queridas hijas. ¡Su propia vida! Aquél hecho las destrozó a ambas por la mitad. Aquella pérdida sí que la habían sufrido en partes iguales. Y había sido solamente el desencadenante de la tragedia posterior que duró tantos años—Nojiko contaba 9—. Recordaba como ambas habían hecho promesas a dedo—aquello era sinónimo de promesas irrompibles—, y acordaron que en un futuro las cosas cambiarían, que un día se levantarían de la cama y los tritones habrían desaparecido, y así Nami no tendría que volver a dibujar nunca más para ellos, ni el pueblo estaría sometido por los tritones, ni lo estaría por nadie. Prometieron también que serían felices aunque en aquél momento no lo fueran, y que **no llorarían por más que lo quisieran**—Bellemère así se lo pidió a ambas—, y ellas respetarían sus ruegos. Serían fuertes, y superarían cualquier obstáculo que les impidiera seguir avanzando.

—_Siempre nos tendremos una a la otra, ¿Verdad, Nojiko?—así lo preguntó Nami, llena de dudas sobre un posible futuro sin la única persona que había estado siempre allí._

_Eran pequeñas y huérfanas de una madre que las quiso más que nada en el mundo. Ambas estaban vacías de un amor que les había llenado hasta el último agujero de soledad. Pero ahora ella ya no estaba. No estaba y no volvería jamás._

—_Prometido. Siempre estaremos juntas, Nami. No importa qué suceda…—Nojiko la abrazó como pudo, pues las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos le impedían visualizar bien la realidad fuera de sus retinas. _

—_Prometido…—así lo selló la pequeña, y seguidamente correspondió el abrazo de la mayor aferrando sus brazos en su espalda flaca._

— ¿Rompimos la promesa, Nami?—se preguntó Nojiko sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos húmedos por las tímidas lágrimas que querían salir de sus jaulas— ¿Nos apoyamos lo suficiente? ¿Cumplimos todo lo que juramos en aquél entonces?—todo eran preguntas lanzadas al aire, todo cavilaciones sin sentido, amarguras que afloraban desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella había roto una promesa… No pudo hacer nada, sus ojos ganaron la batalla del dolor: las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas librándose de todo obstáculo. Lloró.

Y la brisa había dejado de soplar desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que no había llorado, que no había sufrido.

¿No había sufrido desde hacía cuándo?

Desde que Portgas D. Ace penetró en lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba segura. Pero también sabía del cierto que ahora él tampoco estaba allí. Con ella. No estaba.

Y ella no conseguía nunca ser del todo feliz.

De repente, un viento refrescante acarició con fuerza todo el cuerpo de Nojiko haciéndola despertar de aquél mar de pensamientos que le había nublado la conciencia.

Soplaba un suave viento… La brisa había vuelto. Y le secó las lágrimas transparentes y la despertó, regresándole la cordura y la razón.

_Oh, bendita brisa, siempre tan oportuna. Queridísima brisa, acúname siempre con tus suaves brazos, no me dejes nunca… oh, Bellemère, te convertiste en un viento puro y refrescante que me guía y me protege…_

—Bellemère… Perdón, rompí una promesa que hice con Nami… Gracias por secarme las lágrimas—Nojiko se levantó de su banco por defecto y de repente se asustó. Miró su reloj—color idéntico al de cierto sombrero pirata cuyo dueño la traía por el camino de la amargura—, y se horrorizó de lo tarde que se le hizo. Y aún no había comprado nada…

No tuvo más remedio que respirar profundamente, recoger detrás de su oreja el mechón que entorpecía su visión y seguidamente ponerse a correr cuál loca, pues las tiendas cerraban en quince minutos… Hoy tenía la certeza de que conseguiría su récord de rapidez en hacer las compras.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Se sentaba en aquél dichoso banco y dejaba que sus pensamientos afloraran libremente dentro de su cabeza. Y aquello por dentro no hacía sino perturbarla y entristecerle, pero no podía evitarlo. Había decidido no guardarse nada, se lo había prometido a Genzo aquella noche de horror, y ahora intentaba resolver siempre sus problemas aunque fuera mentalmente. Prefería recordar y sufrir antes que no recordar nada y sufrir también. Porque así lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo… Sufrir sin recordar, porque no recordaba. Sufrir en medio de la ignorancia, y luego fue peor. Luego recordó, y sufrió más. Y ahora se lo tiraba en cara para perdonarse. Pero no lo conseguía. Cuánto egoísmo… Cuánto tiempo pasado aparentemente tranquilo, cuántas mentiras, cuántos retos no superados. Y de repente otra puerta antaño cerrada se abrió completamente dentro de su ser.

"_¡Tu madre va a abortar y se acabó!"_

"_Sayaka se lo pones a tu hija, en esta casa no habrá más mujeres, con dos ya es más que suficiente"_

"_¡No me diste lo que quería, maldita arpía! ¡Quería un barón, un barón que sacara adelante la compañía Tsukumi! ¿Qué rábanos tengo que hacer yo con una niña? ¡Una mujer no puede ocupar un puesto de tanta responsabilidad en una empresa de tanta categoría!"_

_Claro, todo está claro y nítido. Y de repente oscurece, todo se vuelve oscuro, sin vida, sin luz… El cuarto queda cerrado, sin puerta, sin salida. La criatura está sola, sola. Su mamá no quiere verla, no la quiere. No, su mamá también quería un niño, un niño para contentar a su marido. Pero no fue así. Y al principio todo fue bien, porque él la aceptó, y eso significaba vivir en paz y sin complicaciones. Pero aquella paz de mentira se acabó, finalizó la obra de teatro. Y la pobre niña quedó encerrada, sola, a oscuras, en su cuarto. Desdichada, desorientada. _

"_¡Por tu culpa él me odia! "_

"_¡Estoy… harta de ti!"_

"_¿Por… qué?"_

**"_¿…Por qué tuviste que nacer?"_**

De eso se trataba. Había recordado todo lo que guardó con tanto empeño dentro de su corazón. Y aún así había sufrido, porque no recordaba. Y aquél amargo día que confundió a Luffy con Ace todo dentro de ella explotó. Y desde entonces todo le daba vueltas y más vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Su mente le cuestionaba diariamente el motivo de su existencia.

Aquél duro pasado guardado con llave había salido a la luz, y junto a él, se le sumó el desgarro de saberse sola y abandonada por aquél que le había jurado lealtad y fidelidad, lo único que ella le había pedido.

— ¿…Por qué tuviste… que nacer?

Las palabras—dichas por su madre—, salieron solas de su boca. Había caído al duro suelo de rodillas, y sus manos se agarraron fuertemente en su cabeza. Le parecía que le podía explotar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se habían abierto cual platos pero no lloraba, no. Eso no. Mantendría la promesa.

De repente sintió frío, mucho frío. Nojiko no era una chica de tener frío, más bien se pasaba el día quejándose del calor, incluso en invierno… Aquella situación no era normal para nada.

—Genzo… Genzo…—pequeños y rotos murmullos empezaron a salir de sus labios. Necesitaba al hombre, necesitaba ayuda. No podría sola, era imposible. No se veía capaz de soportar una situación como aquella… Sencillamente la superaba.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . /Horas antes/. . . . . . . . . .

El día parecía agradable, y ella había aprovechado para salir a hacer algunas compras—con la cesta que Nami le había regalado, ya que al ser más grande cabía mucha más comida—. Hacía un bonito sol. Nada de nubes, un hecho bastante inaudito en Cocoyashi.

Nojiko estaba hoy de humor, se había levantado de la cama—podía asegurar— feliz. ¿Qué más quería?

—Buenos días, cama—así saludó la chica de buena mañana a su compañera fiel de amarguras y llantos. ¿Cuántas noches la habría consolado—o desconsolado— aquél mueble de madera negra? Demasiadas, pensó. Había llegado al extremo de sufrir insomnio debido a las noches en vela bañadas en llantos desesperados y desacompasados. Demasiadas, sí.

Y aquél día, pensó, había dormido perfectamente. Podría deberse al cambio de rumbo que había experimentado su vida desde que se vio arropada por los tiernos brazos del que consideraba su verdadero y único padre. Genzo sabía cómo tratarla y como ayudarla, cuidándola sin que ella se sintiera tratada con pena o compasión. Junto a la protección de Genzo estaba el cariño de Nami y Luffy, su única familia.

"_Oh, Nami…"_

Definitivamente se había levantado contenta, y por qué no añadirlo; melancólica. Desde que Luffy y su hermana se habían presentado de repente a su casa y le habían contado la verdadera razón por la cual el Puño de Fuego había escapado—porqué no había otra manera de calificarlo según Nojiko—, no había dejado de preguntarse si el moreno estaría bien. No tenía forma de saberlo, no podía comunicarse con él… Y aquello le dolía.

—Basta, seguro que está bien—así se auto convenció la peli celeste y así fue como consiguió disipar el dolor que amenazaba en quitarle la felicidad que tanto hacía que no había probado… ¡Y qué dulce era! Le gustaba, sí. Le resultaba un sentimiento tentador y muy gustoso… Si fuera chocolate ya habría engordado diez quilos.

Y ojalá tal estado de ánimo pudiera ser pedido cual hamburguesa en un bar de bocatas.

—Mhm… Creo que se lo pediré a la próxima estrella fugaz que vea—murmuró Nojiko con una sonrisita a la vez que se colocaba sin mucho cuidado su característica cinta alrededor de su bonito pelo azul… El mismo que Ace había adorado tanto.

Después de librar un par de asaltos con la dichosa cinta, consiguió que su pelo quedara recogido como ella quería—con el pelo la chica era muy maniática—. Luego sació el hambre con un café bien cargado y un par de tostadas con queso…Qué maravilla de alimento, le encantaba desde que tenía memoria. De hecho, fue su "padre" el responsable de tal obsesión alimenticia, pues él era el encargado de prepararle el desayuno a la niña, y siempre le preparaba un poco de pan con diferentes clases de queso (Brie, de Cabra, de Oveja,… cualquiera le servía), y aquella costumbre aún la seguía acompañando en cada desayuno.

Era el único buen recuerdo que tenía de su padre… La única cosa que consideraba que le había enseñado él, aquél ser mezquino y frío como si de un témpano de hielo se tratara.

El queso y el carácter, las dos cosas que influyeron en ella de forma positiva.

—En fin… Mejor no pensar tanto—se cuestionó la chica ya harta de perturbarse. Primero salió Nami y una extraña melancolía mezclada con remordimiento. El origen se encontraba en aquél desastroso pasado que la pelirroja—y todo el pueblo, qué carajos, ella sufrió igual que Nami— sufrió por culpa de Arlong y su pandilla de tritones de la calaña más rastrera que existía bajo la capa del sol.

Oh, sí… Era inevitable guardar cierto—o mucho—rencor a tan asquerosos seres, ¿No?

Luego de removerse el estómago con aquél tema había aflorado el tema prohibido—alias Portgas D. Ace—, y tenía que reconocer que desde que Luffy destapó toda la verdad cambió totalmente su percepción de encarar el problema. Todo había cambiado, nada resultaba ser lo que parecía… Y ella había gastado fuerzas inútiles en intentar odiar a alguien que no lo merecía, y que en aquellos momentos estaba en manos de unos tipos que decidirían sobre cuánto tiempo alargarían su vida.

Había pasado una semana, una larga semana de oscuros pensamientos y de largos llantos. Una semana que había dedicado en pensar y pensar sobre el pasado y el futuro, sobre su situación y la de Ace, sobre un futuro junto a él... **Y no sacaba nada en claro.**

Y aún así hoy se había levantado feliz, joder. ¡Tenía derecho a serlo! Y lo había conseguido, ni aquél doloroso tema había logrado desplomarla… Pero no contaba en volver a recordar "ciertas" escenas de su pasado más enterrado y olvidado. Un pasado que se remontaba a los tiempos en los que Nojiko vivía cobijada bajo una nube espesa de indiferencia… ¡Y tan espesa…!

— ¡Basta! Maldita sea— odiaba que fuera tan difícil lograr la calma. Pero suspiró y se libró de aquella paranoia que amenazaba en matarle el buen humor y el positivismo —. ¡Oh no, hoy no se os está permitido jorobarme el día! ¡Nami, Ace, padres de mentira, iros al cuerno!

Y se fue de su casa con un sonoro portazo, liberándose de aquellos fantasmas que insistían en atarla en cadenas de dolor… Un dolor inconscientemente permanente en ella.

. . . . . . . . . . /Fin/

* * *

Abrió los ojos algo azorada. Dios, no recordaba ni dónde se encontraba. Un acto reflejo fue el causante de que la chica se tocara la cabeza buscando respuestas.

De repente lo recordó todo; miró de lado a lado y se encontró arrodillada en el suelo. Oh sí, se había puesto a correr para poder comprar todo lo necesario antes de que cerraran las tiendas, y por el camino aquél peso invisible que llevaba encima terminó tumbándola. Y no en cualquier sitio… Estaba justo delante de la playa, arrodillada. Y abriendo mucho los ojos vislumbró un gran barco con velas claramente piratas. En la proa un divertido león parecía invitarla a subirse a bordo, y unos hermosos mandarinos fueron la prueba de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sí, se trataba del _Thousand Sunny_, sin ninguna duda. Estaba anclado en el pequeño puerto de la isla.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Ya podía olvidarse de comprar, las tiendas ya habrían cerrado. Y suerte que no había nadie paseando por la orilla del mar ni tampoco pequeñas criaturas jugando por las calles. Se había ahorrado el espectáculo… Bueno, más bien lo que se había ahorrado era dar explicaciones.

…Se había disipado completamente. Su felicidad. Fue tan efímera… Le había durado media mañana, y aunque hizo arduos esfuerzos en olvidarse de todo y de todos (aun sabiéndose egoísta por mandarles al cuerno), no lo consiguió. Aquél portazo tan lleno de esperanza no pudo con su poderosa mente—arma letal de dos filos—. Ella sabía pero, que todo se había ido al cuerno por su estúpida manía de sentarse en aquél dichoso banco culpable del constante burbujeo de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Caería… Caería. Estaba condenada a caer eternamente, a tropezar siempre con la misma piedra. _"Genzo… Genzo…"_

Oh, lo necesitaba. Tenía que desahogarse, o de lo contrario se desplomaría allí mismo. Sin contemplaciones, sin un culpable definido. Porque ella misma se identificaba como culpable.

_Culpable por arrastrar tantos miedos durante tanto tiempo sin ser capaz de superarlos._

_Culpable por seguir acumulando sufrimientos y hacer la bola más y más grande._

_Culpable por seguir insistiendo en culparse después de tanto tiempo._

_Culpable por tener aún aquél sentimiento de inferioridad dentro de ella… Y causada por el rechazo de sus "padres"._

_Culpable por haber escuchado tan claramente aquellas palabras que consiguieron despedazarla con sólo ocho años de vida. Unas palabras que le preguntaban el porqué de su irrupción en el mundo._

**Culpable por sentirse así, por ser tan ridícula, por pasarse las tardes llorando como una idiota.**

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se adentró en la dorada arena de la playa. Sus pies desnudos caminaban sobre las pequeñas piedrecitas recibiendo un tímido masaje. La brisa se convertía poco a poco en un viento más violento debido a la proximidad directa con el mar… Un mar que comenzaba a estallar en llantos brumosos y en lluvias de sal. El temporal era un acontecimiento habitual en Cocoyashi.

A Nojiko le encantaba el fascinante espectáculo que se presenciaba al ver un temporal en su isla. Siempre que podía se escapaba de los mandarineros y corría hacia la mar para poder presenciar tal curiosa _danza_ desde primera línea.

Y hoy parecía que sería uno de aquellos días.

El Thousand Sunny empezó a moverse con inquietud. El mar amenazaba en perturbar la calma en el puerto. Nojiko lo observó con un nerviosismo interior.

¿Por qué le habrían hecho aquella propuesta los Mugiwara? Si lo que querían era ponerla entre la espada y la pared, lo habían conseguido.

—No puedo hacerlo… No puedo…—de su boca comenzaron a salir murmullos cegados por una voz insegura y rasgada.

Y era la verdad: no podía. No se veía capaz de afrontar aquella inminente situación relacionada con los Mugiwara. Ellos partirían pronto hacia **Impel Down **con un claro objetivo: salvar a Ace.

_**FLASH BACK~**_

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Genzo por fin destapó el oculto sufrimiento de la peli celeste. Ella parecía estar mejor, aquél bien merecido desahogo le había aliviado el dolor. Ahora la carga era compartida, y ella notaba como el dolor se hacía más liviano.

No contaba con aquella repentina visita de Luffy. El posado tan serio del capitán Mugiwara la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Pero supo que tendría que escucharle quisiera o no, así que hizo un gesto que indicaba que el Mugiwara podía pasar y sentarse en el cómodo sofá.

—Nojiko-chan, tengo algo que decirte—empezó Luffy. Se sacó el sombrero de paja y lo dejó al borde del sofá, justo al lado de su pierna izquierda. Suspiró y continuó, agradeciéndole a la Tsukumi el silencio que le permitiría continuar con su explicación.

—Nos vamos a salvar a Ace.

— ¿Qué?

—Que nos vamos a salvar a Ace—respondió Luffy algo molesto por tener que repetir la clara explicación—, mis nakamas llegarán en unos días, algunos los recogeremos por el camino—hizo una pausa observando los ojos ya abiertos de la hermana de su pelirroja.

No reaccionaba. Ni siquiera parpadeó. ¿Salvar a Ace?

—Salvarle…—masculló ella intentando procesar aquellas palabras dichas tan rudamente. El capitán pirata asintió —. ¿De qué?

— ¿¡De qué? ¡Cómo que de qué! ¡De la muerte!—exclamó Luffy sintiendo la molestia a flor de piel. Al ver el posado serio y calmado de Nojiko intentó serenarse— ¿No me escuchaste el otro día, Nojiko? ¡Te lo expliqué todo! Creí que te habían quedado claros los motivos de Ace y… También su estado actual—sus ojos se entristecieron al imaginarse a su activo y aventurero hermano metido en una apestosa y húmeda celda, con las muñecas aprisionadas por unas enormes y oxidadas esposas de Kairoseki. Era horrible sólo de imaginar.

Y Luffy, en aquél preciso momento, estuvo de acuerdo con aquél sabio anónimo que había asegurado que la realidad, sin duda alguna… Siempre acababa por superar la ficción.

—"Perfecto, no lo soñé"— pensó Nojiko bajando la vista hasta el suelo.

Realmente había pasado. No se lo había imaginado. Todo era real, Luffy y Nami habían entrado días antes en su casa y le habían contado toda la verdad. Le habían confesado que Ace estaba en peligro de muerte y que si no hacían nada lo ejecutarían. Lo matarían. Sin compasión, sin remordimiento alguno.

Y lo peor era que ella tenía la culpa. Ella era el objeto del chantaje, ella era el muñeco de vudú, ella era la manzana de la discordia, la caja de Pandora. Porque Ace no permitiría nunca que le hicieran daño y ella lo sabía. No, tratándose de Ace daría su vida sin dudarlo y sin remordimientos si se trataba de Nojiko, porque ella lo había cambiado.

—Hermana de N... Perdón, digo… Nojiko—corrigió Luffy asustado.

Nojiko levantó una ceja en señal de desacuerdo. Había hecho una ardua faena para que el Mugiwara le llamara por su nombre y no por aquél ridículo mote "hermana de Nami". Había sido una tarea difícil que empezó cuando Nami se embarcó con el que aseguraba sería el próximo rey de los piratas. Al final pero, necesitó hacer uso de una artimaña algo sucia para que al moreno—ya próximo a casarse con su hermana—, se le metiera en su vacía cabeza que ella tenía un nombre y que él debía llamarla por su nombre. En otras palabras; el Mugiwara tendría que esforzarse en retener tanto su nombre como su presencia. A partir de ahora sería su cuñada, y como tal tendría que comportarse. Así fue como Nojiko lo convenció:

"_¡Cómo vuelvas a llamarme así le cuento a Ace que fuiste tú quien rompió sus pantalones favoritos!"_

Aquella —estúpida y tonta— amenaza hizo efecto y ella estaba orgullosa de ello. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquella trivialidad.

—Ajá—fue lo que salió de la garganta de Nojiko. A aquellas alturas le costaba concentrarse y ponerse a pensar en aquello, le dolían los ojos y sobretodo le dolía el corazón.

Lo primero que hizo Luffy fue secarse el sudor frío que tenía en la frente—signo del miedo que sintió al ver como se le escapaba su mote—.Después miró fijamente a la peli azul, que parecía estar meditando.

— ¿Cuándo os vais? —dijo Nojiko a continuación con una voz calmada.

Luffy se contagió de la calma de la chica. Bufó y agarró su adorado sombrero—propiedad de Shanks, el pirata pelirrojo—, y se lo puso otra vez en la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos quedaran sombríos.

—Dentro de una semana, después de juntarnos todos. Ya está decidido, voy a salvarlo, lo juro—aquellas palabras habían sonado muy convincentes. Se notaba que el pelinegro ansiaba estar pronto allí para repartir las hostias que hicieran falta y enfrentarse cara a cara con la disconformidad de su hermano, porqué tendrían problemas entre ellos y lo sabía.

Porque si había una cosa que Ace odiaba por encima de todo era que los demás hicieran algo por él. Su orgullo estaba por encima de aquellas cosas.

—No será fácil, de hecho tendremos que enfrentarnos al Gobierno Mundial, y entre ellos los hay muy fuertes y poderosos… Pero…—Luffy no sabía cómo decirle aquello a Nojiko—. Pero te propongo que…. Vengas con nosotros a salvarlo.

Abrió los ojos, los abrió más.

—No digas nada, piénsatelo—dijo Luffy rápidamente para así evitar que la chica decidiese algo sin pensárselo. Se rebuscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones buscando algo. Nojiko parecía estar en una especie de tránsito, como si estuviera medio muerta.

De repente el moreno pareció acordarse de algo, pues volvió a sacarse el sombrero de paja y fijó su vista en la cinta roja que lo adornaba. Después de exclamar un "¡Ahí está!", sacó cuidadosamente de dentro de la cinta un trozo de papel roto que, curiosamente parecía quemarse. Nojiko lo observó sorprendida de que aquello fuera posible.

— ¿Qué…?—intentó preguntar. No sabía por qué, pero Nojiko tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquél trozo insignificante de papel.

—Este trozo de papel…—el capitán hizo una pausa sorprendiéndose él mismo de lo poco que quedaba ya entero. Ayer mismo lo había mirado y la diferencia era notable. —Este fuego… Está quemando la vida de mi hermano—soltó al fin mirándola con una seriedad y una sinceridad que asustaron a Nojiko. Ésta le lanzó una mirada atónita, desorientada.

—Me lo dio él mismo cuando nos embarcamos en la aventura de Arbasta. Me dijo que por medio de este papel lograríamos rencontrarnos de nuevo—Sus palabras sonaban algo distraídas y desinteresadas, cómo si le molestara hablar de aquél entonces.

— ¿Y…?— preguntó la peli azul agarrándose ambas manos en su cara de forma que éstas le sujetaban la cabeza. Los codos quedaron apoyados en la pequeña mesita que separaba los dos sofás situados uno al frente del otro.

—Se llama—dijo Luffy empezando a voltear los ojos de un rincón al otro de la sala de estar —Bueno, no recuerdo como se llama, pero la cuestión es—continuó rascándose la cabeza—que esto indica lo que le queda de vida, en el momento en el cual empieza a quemarse significa que su vida también se consume, o algo así. —la voz de Luffy dejó de sonar, ya demasiado rasgada como para continuar emitiendo sonido alguno.

—Vivre card, se llama Vivre Card—contestó una voz seria y serena.

Aquella voz que sonó de repente los sorprendió a ambos. Nami estaba apoyada al marco de la puerta con una pose decaída. Por su posición no tenía aspecto de haber llegado recientemente.

— ¡Eso es Nami! —dijo Luffy esbozando una sonrisa descansada.

— ¿Cuánto rato hace que estás aquí, Nami? —preguntó Nojiko con una voz rayando la molestia.

Y Nami sabía perfectamente que aquella pregunta era el sinónimo de "No me gusta que me espíes y lo sabes".

La pelirroja suspiró con tristeza al percibir aquél tono molesto y triste de la boca de su hermana.

—Lo siento—se disculpó. Aún así sus ojos no estaban diciendo lo mismo. Aquella mirada serena y calmada de Nami sabía venía a decirle que no se arrepentía en absoluto de estar ahí, sino todo lo contrario.

Nojiko volvió la vista hacia Luffy, éste tenía la mirada perdida pero fijada a la vez en aquél fino papel que poco a poco desaparecía preso de un fuego que no ardía en llamas, pero que consumía sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Los ojos de Luffy eran tristes. Aún le costaba aceptar que aquél papel y la vida de Ace estaban unidos por el hilo invisible de la vida. Y se consumía, se quemaba, desaparecía. Y cada vez era más y más frágil, más pequeño, menos vivo, menos real. Luffy maldecía a los dioses, al destino, a las crueles parcas que sin compasión alguna creaban, tejían y cortaban sin más el hilo de la vida.

Pero definitivamente él no creía en cosas como aquellas. Definitivamente él se opondría al falso destino al que el Gobierno Mundial se había aferrado en atar a su hermano.

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PERMITIRÉ QUE NADA LE OCURRA A ACE!

El corazón de Nojiko dio un salto del susto. Su mano en el pecho acelerado se posó por inercia, los ojos perdidos y llenos de dolor mirando al vacío.

Nami, ya recuperada del susto producido por su hiperactivo capitán y hombre, sonrió con ternura a la peli azul que, a diferencia del Mugiwara que se había levantado de un salto del sofá, permanecía boca abajo y con una mano en el corazón.

La peli azul vio a Nami llegar hasta ella y notó su abrazo consolador embargándola, calmándola de aquél pozo lleno de dolor. Y le correspondió con fuerza, deseando acabar de una vez con todo aquél sufrimiento.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión, Nojiko—le susurró Nami en su oreja. Fueron unas palabras dichas con todo el tacto y el amor del mundo. Nojiko sonrió agradecida y asintió con la cabeza, prometiéndole una respuesta en dos días.

—Tienes que ser fuerte—le dijo a continuación la pelirroja acariciándole el pelo con afecto.

Luffy observaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nami le miró y él le lanzó una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Se acercó a ambas hermanas y se tiró encima de ellas, uniéndose así al abrazo.

…

…/FIN FlashBack/…..

Aturdida, estaba aturdida. Luffy le había mostrado una prueba real de lo que hasta ahora le había parecido una cruel y amarga mentira, un adiós sin vuelta, una traición encubierta, otra despedida colmada de soledad.

No, ahora era distinto. Todo era distinto, Ace se había marchado para protegerla a ella y a su isla, para velar por su seguridad, por orgullo de hombre pero también por amor.

Y sorprendida por aquél último pensamiento comprendió el dolor que él sentía. Ambos estaban sufriendo, ambos sentían la soledad rasgarles la piel. Los dos, sólo ellos dos sabían lo que el otro sentía.

Y ella no estaba sola, porque él estaba con ella. Lo estaría, lo quería.

Se sentó en la dorada arena, descansando por fin su cansado cuerpo. Estiró sus piernas en toda su extensión, notando como se desentumecían. Sus brazos se alzaron al unísono al aire en un intento de descansar los hombros de un invisible pero inseparable peso. Suspiró observando la colina con la imponente cruz. Se pasó una mano por el pelo desnudándose de la roja cinta, aquella que Ace le había regalado. Se la quitó, en sus labios una sonrisa cargada de tristeza inundó su rostro. Sintió la brisa mecerle el ya libre cabello.

—Bellemère…—susurró la chica observando el cielo y notando la brisa acariciarle el cuerpo con dulzura—No quería reconocerlo, pero… Quiero mucho a Ace, no puedo seguir negándomelo, sólo hago que dañarme más. Lo creí el culpable y el villano, pero resultó ser tan víctima como yo. Lo siento por él pero…Ya he tomado una decisión.

…..

….

…_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Sé que soy mezquina… Pero mi alma perfeccionista (heredada de Death The Kid) me impidió continuar, aquí es el punto harmónico, perfecto... Para cortar xD Lo peor es que aún no sé cómo acabará todo esto… Lo mejor es que el próximo capi lo tengo algo pensado… Y Ace tendrá MUCHO que ver en él. Hace ya tiempo que quería mostrar la perspectiva de Ace, al fin de cuentas le concierne tanto como a nuestra protagonista. ¡Él también sufre! Pobre mi Ace, yo te cuidaré T^T En fin, pues aquí la pistaza sobre el próximo capi. Bueno, yo espero que a partir de ahora las cosas se pongan en su sitio y desde la uni tenga la libertad (eso suena a chiste… xD) para escribir y estudiar… Ese es mi plan^^

Para los que odian la parsimonia… Prometo no dar tantos rodeos con los pensamientos de Nojiko a partir de ahora. Tengo muchísima debilidad por ella, supongo que ha quedado más que claro. Perdonad, necesitaba liberarla pero necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo. Prometo menos rollo y más chollo… Necesito inspiración… Necesito que me aconsejéis, sino me siento perdida, es un sentimiento extraño -.-

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merece consejos, críticas? A estas alturas cualquier cosa, lo que sea que me diga si estoy haciendo una chapuza o no. Por los que dediquéis vuestro hermoso tiempo en leerme, millones de gracias, nunca podré compensaros… Ay qué melancólica estoy…

QUIERO VOLVER PRONTO CON EL CAPI 9… No prometo porqué después ya veis… ¡PERO QUIERO CONTINUAR PRONTO EL FIC!

Muchas gracias… Sobre todo por aguantarme! Aquí me despido, un abrazo!

**Gynee~**


End file.
